Keldeo el Espadachín Legendario
by Darkness Crow
Summary: Los pokemon legendarios enfrentan una grave crisis con el despertar de Yveltal y un pequeño pokemon legendario tendrá que enfrentarlo
1. Pequeño Aprendiz

El mundo pokemon, donde humanos y pokemon conviven en paz y son guiados y protegidos por los pokemon legendarios, los pokemon legendarios los guardianes de este mundo son buscados por los humanos por su poder único y su rareza, por tal razón desde su nacimiento cada pokemon es adiestrado en cierta técnica para evadir a los humanos, aquí comienza la historia.

En un gran campo lleno de árboles y una gran laguna cuatro pokemon entrenaban para poder perfeccionar sus ataques, mientras de los cuatro el más pequeño se quedaba atrás al no poder seguir el ritmo de los demás.

Cobalion: No te quedes atrás, no debes perder velocidad.

Un pokemon de casi dos metros de altura de pelaje azul con partes blancas y dos grandes cuernos y una voz firme y seria.

Virizion: Déjalo ya Cobalion, él debe tomarse su tiempo para adaptarse a nuestra velocidad.

Un pokemon de apariencia llena de gracia y elegancia de color verde con una figura fina, con una voz femenina muy cálida.

Terrakion: Ustedes dos discutiendo de nuevo, enano deberías adelantarte un poco, esto demorara.

Este pokemon de tamaño imponente de color marrón, con orejas algo grandes y caídas y algunas placas y cuernos por su cuerpo le daban una apariencia muy amenazante en contraste con su personalidad despreocupada, su voz era gruesa.

Keldeo: Entendido.

Keldeo el protagonista de la historia, tenía una apariencia como de un unicornio, con una gran melena roja y una peluda cola azul, pero era más pequeño que otros de su especie por ser muy joven aun.

Keldeo se adelantó bastante de sus maestros y amigos hasta llegar a las orillas del lago q intento atravesar pero solo termino cayendo al agua.

Keldeo: No puedo hacerlo aún, debo entrenar más.

Cobalion: Aun te falta mucho entrenamiento para q puedas caminar sobre el agua.

Cobalion apareció frente a Keldeo corriendo sobre el agua sin ningún problema.

Keldeo: Sé que me falta entrenamiento, aun no puedo usar todas mis habilidades bien, pero quiero que me enseñan la técnica q todos los pokemon legendarios aprendemos.

Virizion: Pero Keldeo, aun no estás preparado.

Terrakion: Estoy de acuerdo, esta técnica depende mucho de la experiencia, además puede desactivarse en cualquier momento.

Keldeo: Ustedes siempre la usan, la técnica de transformación humana, la usan para pasar como humanos comunes, por eso ustedes conocen el mundo, yo también quiero hacerlo.

Cobalion: A nosotros nos tomó mucho tiempo usar esta técnica adecuadamente, cuando domines tus propios poderes lo pensaremos.

Keldeo: No es justo, puedo usar mis poderes sin problemas, lo probare.

Virizion: Keldeo entiende, te falta experiencia, pronto podrás hacer la transformación.

Cobalion: No, si quiere probarlo que lo haga, Terrakion pelea con él.

Terrakion: Que, no lo hare.

Cobalion: No será una pelea real, solo debes atinarle un ataque directo y considerare hacerlo.

Keldeo: Esta bien, solo es un ataque, puedo hacerlo.

Terrakion: Espera, en serio lo harás.

Virizion: Piénsalo bien Keldeo, no están fácil como puedes pensar.

Keldeo: Lo hare, solo es un golpe directo.

Cobalion: Basta de charlas, comencemos el duelo.

Cobalion y Virizion se apartaron y dejaron gran parte del campo al lado del lago libre para comenzar el duelo entre Keldeo y Terrakion, Keldeo salto directo hacia Terrakion y disparo un potente Pistola de agua que Terrakion evadió con facilidad.

Terrakion: Que mi tamaño no te confunda, tengo una gran velocidad, ahora prueba esto, TUMBA ROCAS.

Keldeo fue aplasto por las rocas e inmovilizado con facilidad, pero rápidamente escapo de las rocas con una Doble Patada para dirigirse otra vez contra Terrakion.

Keldeo: Tendré que intentar algo más, HIDROBOMBA.

Terrakion: No lo entiendes cierto, TERRATEMBLOR.

Terrakion salto y golpeo ek suelo causando que toda la tierra debajo de ellos se destrozara y causara una gran impacto sísmico que mando a volar por los aires a Keldeo cayendo en el lago y perdiendo el duelo.

Cobalion: Puedes seguir intentando cuanto quieras pero te falta entrenamiento aun.

Virizion: Cuando estés listo lo haremos, pero aun te falta experiencia.

Terrakion: No te preocupes, cuando te des cuenta ya estarás listo.

Keldeo: Mañana.

Los tres: Que.

Keldeo: Mañana volveré a enfrentarme a Terrakion y lograre ganar.

Los tres mosqueteros vieron como Keldeo se dirigía de nuevo hacia el otro lado del lago donde ellos vivían, dejando a los tres pensando en el tema.

Virizion: Bien hecho, el nunca dejara de intentarlo.

Terrakion: Ella tiene razón, él es así, nunca parara.

Cobalion: Eso es lo bueno de esto, esto acelerara su entrenamiento, su pistola de agua y su Hidrobomba fueron bastante poderosos, en menos de un año podremos enseñarle esa técnica.

Terrakion: Crees que funcione.

Cobalion: No lo se, por eso debemos intentarlo.

Virizion: Sabes bien que entrenar al cuarto mosquetero místico es importante, no pruebes tus ideas con él.

Cobalion: Nosotros estamos a cargo de él, pero yo soy el líder y yo decidiré que haremos.

Virizion: Como quieras.

Virizion cruzo el lago rápidamente dejando solos a Cobalion y Terrakion.

Terrakion: Decir eso así de la nada, que ocurre Cobalion.

Cobalion: Nuestro cuarto miembro debe estar listo en menos de un año, el creador de la destrucción se está despertando.

Terrakion: No puede ser, aún falta mucho para eso.

Cobalion: Ambos lo sabemos, pero ha despertado y eso ya todos los legendarios lo saben.

Terrakion: Cuando pensabas decirnos.

Cobalion: No quería preocupar a Virizion, solo debíamos terminar el entrenamiento de Keldeo y se lo diría a ustedes tres.

Terrakion: Como digas, acabemos rápido el entrenamiento.

Cobalion: Esperemos que así sea.

Al día siguiente Keldeo volvió a enfrentarse a Terrakion y volvió a perder, los días seguían pasando y Keldeo seguía perdiendo su duelo contra Terrakion, paso un mes y logro durar más el duelo pero aun no lograba vencer, al segundo mes Keldeo logro caminar sobre la laguna y causarle más problemas a Terrakion.

Keldeo: Esta vez perderás, Aqua Jet.

Terrakion: No crees que eso me vencerá cierto, EXCAVAR.

Keldeo: Lose, Escaldar.

Keldeo se adentró en el agujero del excavar y le atino un golpe directo a Terrakion con su Escaldar dándole la victoria del duelo.

Terrakion: Quien diría que te tomaría dos meses lograr ganarme.

Keldeo: Si, ahora cumplan su promesa, enséñenme la transformación en humano.

Cobalion: Ser humano no es nada interesante, pero es una buena forma de pasar inadvertidos, pero tengo que anunciarles algo muy importante ahora.

Keldeo: Algo importante, que quieres decir.

Virizion: Tiene que ver con esa energía del caos que se siente por todos lados.

Cobalion: Ya se está propagando, esa energía se debe al despertar de Yveltal el pokemon del caos y la muerte.

Keldeo: ¿Yveltal?, cuál es ese pokemon.

Virizion: Ese pokemon es un pokemon muy peligroso que habita en la región de Kalos, si su energía llega a Unova significa que ha despertado completamente.

Terrakion: Varios pokemon legendarios se han movilizado, pero hay rumores que algunos de ellos se han unido a Yveltal.

Keldeo: Debe tener un gran poder, cuanto tiempo tenemos antes que se muy peligroso.

Cobalion: Ya es muy poderoso, ahora que tienes un dominio estable de tus poderes puedes ayudarnos con esto.

Virizion: El aún no está listo, Yveltal lo destrozaría en un segundo.

Terrakion: Eso no me lo habías comentado, el no podrá hacer nada contra Yveltal.

Cobalion: Tal vez en su estado de pokemon no, pero en su forma humana sí.

Keldeo: Que quieres decir con eso.

Cobalion: Yveltal ahora está en su forma humana en alguna parte del mundo, los cuatro tomaremos forma humana y lo regresaremos a su sueño antes de que tome su forma de pokemon de nuevo.

Virizion: Sigue siendo demasiado peligroso.

Keldeo: Virizion, no te preocupes, los cuatro juntos podremos detenerlo.

?: Eso sería interesante de ver.

Terrakion: Quien está ahí, aparece.

Virizion: Terrakion cuidado.

Un disparo de fuego salió entre los arboles casi hiriendo a Terrakion que lo evadió rápidamente ante la advertencia de Virizion.

Cobalion: No es uno, son tres de ustedes cierto, aparezcan, Genesect.

De entre los arboles aparecieron tres Genesect con tres cargas diferentes en la espalda, cada uno estaba preparado para luchar en cualquier momento, Keldeo observaba nervioso como sus maestros se acercaban cuidadosamente a los Genesect.

Cobalion: Quien los envió.

Genesect (PiroROM): Debes saberlo, hasta aquí se siente esa energía oscura.

Virizion: Entonces es cierto, algunos pokemon legendarios se unieron a Yveltal.

Genesect (HidroROM): No están en posición de hacer preguntas, nuestra misión es deshacernos de ustedes.

Terrakion: No lo permitiré, FUERZA BRUTA.

Genesect (FulgoROM): Debería detenerlo, pero no soy muy efectivo con él.

Genesect (HidroROM): Lo hare yo, HIDROBOMBA.

La Hidrobomba de Genesect impacto tan rápido contra Terrakion que creo una explosión acuática que lo dejo muy mal herido.

Virizion: Terrakion, miserables traidores, los derrotare aquí mismo, HOJA MAGICA.

Genesect (PiroROM): Eso es lamentable, LLAMARADA.

Virizion: No me vencerás tan fácilmente, DOBLE EQUIPO.

Virizion esquivo sin problemas la Llamarada de Genesect pero detrás de ella apareció Genesect (FulgoROM) y le disparo un poderoso Onda Voltio que la dejo fuera de combate.

Cobalion: Terrakion, Virizion, solo quedamos nosotros dos Keldeo, debemos hacerlo.

Keldeo: Pero aun no domino la Espada Santa, apenas domino mis poderes.

Cobalion: Solo mantén tu energía en forma de espada estable, solo necesito unos instantes para derrotarlos.

Keldeo: Hare lo mejor que pueda, ESPADA SANTA.

Del cuerno de Keldeo se comenzó a manifestar la Espada Santa, se veía bastante inestable e incluso parecía a punto de desaparecer pero Keldeo logro mantenerla para atacar a los tres Genesect para darle tiempo a Cobalion.

Keldeo: Solo necesita un poco de tiempo, lo hare hasta que Cobalion esté listo.

Genesect (PiroROM): No tiene chiste pelear contra él, acabémoslo, LLAMARADA.

Genesect (HidroROM): Esto será fácil, HIDROBOMBA.

Genesect (FulgoROM): Espero que funcione, ONDA VOLTIO.

Los tres ataques golpearon directamente a Keldeo dejándolo bastante mal herido, pero el aún se mantenía en pie y seguía atacando con su Espada Santa a los Genesect casi instintivamente, pero ellos evadían sus ataques sin problemas.

Cobalion: Lamento la espera Keldeo, pero así nos desharemos de ellos ahora, ESPADA SANTA.

De la cabeza de Cobalion se formó una Espada Santa más resplandeciente y resistente que la de Keldeo, está a diferencia de la de Keldeo que era azul esta era de color plateado, Cobalion la blandió y creo un gran corte sobre todo el campo haciendo retroceder de temor a los Genesect que de inmediato lanzaron varios ataques contra Cobalion que evito sin problemas y logro causarles varios cortes sobre los tres Genesect, pero entre los arboles fue dispara por un Rayo Hielo dejándolo inmovilizado.

Genesect (PiroROM): Al fin llegas, pensé que este tipo nos derrotaría.

Genesect (CrioROM): Es débil ante nuestros ataques, debiste haberte encargado de el sin problemas.

Genesect (PiroROM): No importa realmente, darle el golpe de gracia.

Genesect (CrioROM): Como sea, FRIO POLAR.

Cobalion le dio la señal a Keldeo para que se alejara pero Keldeo se negó, pero cuando estaba a punto de atacar los Genesect por la espalda todo el lugar fue golpeado por la onda helada del Frio Polar dejando inconscientes a todos los miembros de los Mosqueteros.

Genesect (FulgoROM): Creen que ya acabamos.

Genesect (HidroROM): Deja de dudar, es obvio ese ataque es de verdad peligroso.

Genesect (CrioROM): Que aburrido, yo me retiro-Genesect tomo su forma aérea y se fue del área dejando a los demás atrás.

Genesect (PiroROM): No lo soporto, bueno acabamos con esto, los tres miembros principales están derrotados ante nosotros, yo me encargo del líder, Fulgo tú encárgate de la dama y tu Hidro del grandulón.

Los tres Genesect recogieron a sus respectivos objetivos, los rodearon con unas jaulas elementales y se las llevaron tomando su forma aérea, dejando solo a Keldeo que estaba inconsciente en ese momento.

Varias horas después Keldeo despertó y se vio solo sin sus maestros ni los enemigos alrededor, decidió buscar por todas partes pero no encontró nada, resignado a la tristeza decidió partir de su hogar y dirigirse a la ciudad donde algún pokemon de los alrededores tuviera información.

Keldeo: La ciudad, ahí debe haber muchas pistas donde pueda comenzar a buscar, alguien debe poder ayudarme.

Keldeo se dirigió a la ciudad que estaba más cerca, pero no imaginaba los problemas que tendría su sola presencia.

CONTINUARA


	2. La Doncella de la Naturaleza

Al llegar a la ciudad Keldeo comenzó a ser perseguido por varios entrenadores Pokemon que lo querían en su equipo, él se las ingenió para evitar cualquier captura hasta que termino en una parte remota de la ciudad donde no cruzaba nadie.

Keldeo: Que problema, los humanos no me entenderán en esta forma, que hare ahora, no sé cómo tomar la forma humana y evitar estos problemas.

Sableye: Oye tú, te escondes de los humanos.

Keldeo: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Audino: Eres un pokemon legendario, porque no tomas forma humana.

Keldeo: No tengo idea de cómo hacerlo.

Sableye: Sígueme, ella te enseñara.

Keldeo: ¿Ella?

Audino: Síguenos, pronto la conocerás.

Keldeo siguió a ambos pokemon hasta una parte de la ciudad donde se llevaba a cabo un parque de atracciones, escondidos llegaron a una parte de la feria donde nadie iba pero se veía bastante bien, alrededor había varios pokemon rodeando a un pequeño pokemon con flores en la espalda.

Samurott: Trajeron a alguien más, alguien se dará cuenta si traemos más pokemon.

Darmanitan: Cierto, nuestra doncella se molestara.

Shaymin: No es problema, quien vino esta vez a pedir mi ayuda.

Keldeo: Eres un pokemon legendario como yo, porque sigues en esta ciudad.

Samurott: Que falta de respeto, insultar a nuestra doncella así.

Darmanitan: Ahora mismo lo hare arrepentirse.

Shaymin: No importa, yo soy la Doncella de la Naturaleza, esta ciudad es mi hogar y no lo dejaría, dime que necesitas de mí.

Keldeo: Quisiera si es posible, que me ayudes a tomar la forma humana para poder salir de Unova son problemas.

Shaymin: No sabes tomar forma humana, como uno de los mosqueteros deberías saber usarla.

Keldeo: Yveltal ha despertado, se llevó a mis maestros para que no estorbaran en sus planes.

Shaymin: El capullo de la destrucción se ha abierto, pronto vendrá por mí, gracias por decírmelo, no sabía que era esa extraña energía que me molestaba.

Samurott: Que piensa hacer doncella.

Shaymin: Debemos movernos, cuando todos los humanos se hayan ido nos moveremos.

Keldeo: Espera, no piensas ayudarme.

Shaymin: Realmente te agradezco que me informaras de este problema, pero no tengo tiempo para eso, Axew acompáñalo e infórmale de nuestra nueva localización.

Axew: Esta bien.

Samurott y Darmanitan sacaron a Keldeo y Axew de su escondite y los llevaron a un lugar mucho más alejado para que no los molestaran.

Sableye: Después regresare por ti Axew.

Axew: Esta bien.

Keldeo: Esto no me ayudo en nada, me estoy comenzando a quedar sin tiempo.

Axew: La doncella te ayudara, esta es su manera de ayudarte.

Keldeo: No entiendo de qué manera esto me ayuda.

Axew: La doncella parecía nerviosa por todo eso de Yveltal, escuche que el causo una guerra en otra región.

Keldeo: Eso dicen, además varios legendarios se la han unido, solo quiero salvar a mis maestros, ellos podrán detenerlo.

Axew: Pero son cuatro mosqueteros, la doncella quiere que tú también pelees.

Keldeo: Como digas, deberíamos descansar un poco, al menos para mí ha sido un largo día.

Axew: Como digas, estoy cansado.

Keldeo y Axew se escondieron bien y conciliaron el sueño durante toda la noche, al amanecer Keldeo se despertó al sentir una presencia peligrosa cerca de ellos, levanto a Axew sobre él y se alejaron de ahí, pero encontraron un serio problema.

Todos los que acompañaban a Shaymin se encontraban bastante heridos en el suelo, sin ningún rastro de Shaymin de ninguna parte.

Axew: Que paso aquí, chicos se encuentran bien, que paso con la doncella.

Keldeo: Están bastante heridos, pero no parece nada serio.

Samurott: Ese tipo apareció de la nada, un humano lo acompañaba, se llevaron a la doncella.

Darmanitan: Fuimos demasiado débiles, nos derroto en segundos.

Keldeo: Hace cuanto sucedió esto.

Sableye: No deben estar lejos, logramos herirlos lo suficiente para que no pudieran alejarse mucho.

Keldeo y todos los acompañantes de Shaymin que aun podían moverse siguieron por una ruta de bicis donde se encontraba un chico de unos dieciocho años bastante golpeado acostado en un árbol.

Lilligant: Ese chico fue, sus pokemon deben está en sus Pokeball.

Krokorok: Perfecto, recuperemos a la doncella.

Yamask: Esperen ese chico se ve raro.

El pokemon fantasma señalo al chico que llevaba un chaleco rojo, una camiseta azul de rayas y unos jeans marrones gastados que se veía bastante cansado y con la mirada perdida casi sin conciencia.

Keldeo: Ahora que lo dices, emite un aura algo oscura, parece la de…

?: PUÑO CERTERO.

?: COMBATE CERCANO.

Todo el grupo fue atacado por sorpresa dejándolos bastante heridos y sin saber quién los ataco por la velocidad en que fueron atacados.

Keldeo: ¿Quiénes fueron esos dos?

Axew: Están al lado del chico, están llevándoselo.

Keldeo: Vamos.

Corrieron rápidamente hacia donde estaba el chico, pero ambos pokemon que los habían atacado estaban a punto de llevárselo cuando fueron atacados por Keldeo y su Pistola Agua.

Krokorok: Buen disparo, veamos quienes son estos dos.

Ambos pokemon salieron de entre la hierba y se revelo que eran un Throh y un Sawk quienes estaban desprendiendo la misma aura oscura que el chico y tenían a una Shaymin inconsciente en sus brazos.

Lilligant: Doncella, ustedes como se atreven a hacer esto.

Sawk: Eso es simple, con Yveltal despierto necesitamos protección, hacemos lo necesario para conseguirla.

Throh: Nuestro único trabajo es conseguir a este débil Shaymin y entregárselo a Yveltal.

Keldeo: No permitiré que lo hagan, Pistola Agua.

Sawk: Eso tampoco funcionara de nuevo, CORPULENCIA.

El cuerpo de Sawk se volvió mucho más musculoso, lo suficiente para hacerlo casi inmune al ataque de Keldeo, rápidamente Throh golpeo con un poderoso Puño Certero a Keldeo hiriéndolo mucho.

Krokorok: Te olvidas de nosotros, BUCLE ARENA.

Sawk: Los derrotamos antes, esto será mucho más fácil, ONDA CERTERA.

Lilligant: Eso no, ENERGIBOLA.

La Energibola de Lilligant bloqueo a tiempo la Onda Certera de Sawk evitando el daño a Krokorok, pero ambos fueron sacados de combate con un poderoso golpe de Throh.

Axew: Audino está lejos, no podremos contra ellos dos.

Yamask: Somos dos, estamos iguales, pero ellos son realmente fuertes.

Keldeo: No se preocupen, yo lo hare.

Axew: Estas muy herido.

Keldeo: Mis maestros me hacen castigos peores que estos golpes, les ganare ahora que se de su fuerza.

Sawk: No seas tan presumido solo porque eres legendario, despiértalo.

Throh: De acuerdo, Ethan levántate.

Ethan el entrenador de ambos pokemon era el chico que estuvo con una mirada perdida como si nada pasara a su alrededor, se levantó y le dio a ambos pokemon un Caramelo raro, aumentando mucho su poder.

Throh: nuestro entrenador no nos dejara perder.

Sawk: Él se encargara de esta Shaymin y te derrotaremos fácilmente.

Keldeo: Se separaron de Shaymin, ahora podre pelear sin temor a lastimarla, ustedes dos me ayudaran.

Axew y Yamask: Si señor.

Sawk: No podrán hacer nada contra nosotros, MEGAPUÑO.

Throh: Esto será sencillo, LLAVE GIRO.

Sawk y Throh atacaron sin problemas a Keldeo y Axew, Yamask al ser el único inmune decidió atacar pero fue derribado por un fuerte Puño Trueno de Sawk.

Keldeo: Son bastante fuertes, pero tengo un plan, escuchen.

Axew: Entiendo, yo voy primero, PULSO DRAGON.

Throh: No deberías gastar tu fuerza inútilmente, EMPUJON.

Yamask: FUEGO FATUO.

Yamask se posiciono detrás de Throh lanzándole el Fuego Fatuo y causándole entrar en llamas rápidamente.

Sawk: Tonto, te dejaste engañar muy fácil, PUÑO HIELO.

Keldeo: No lo permitiré, ESPAA SANTA.

Keldeo creo de su cuerno una espada bastante inestable pero muy poderosa que logro cortar y dejar fuera de combate a Sawk sin problemas, pero Throh lanzo una Onda Certera contra Keldeo hiriéndole la pata.

Axew: Tal como dijo, esto acabara ahora, FURIA DRAGON.

Yamask: BOLA DE SOMBRAS.

La Bola de sombras de Yamask se fusiono con el Furia Dragón de Axew creando una energía morada con forma de dragón y una esfera negra en sus manos que ataco a Throh y lo dejo K.O.

Keldeo: Eso fue espectacular, estos dos ya no podrán atrapar a su doncella.

Ethan: Revivir.

El entrenador de ambos uso revivir para que ambos volvieran al campo de batalla y uso dos Cinturón Negro para aumentar su fuerza.

Throh: Esta vez los venceré de inmediato, PUÑO FUEGO MAXIMO.

Sawk: PUÑO TRUENO TURBO.

Ambos saltaron al ataque casi logran sacar del combate a los tres pokemon que ya se encontraban bastante heridos por la batalla, pero los tres se levantaron con todas sus fuerzas y concentraron todo su poder en un solo ataque.

Axew: FURIA DRAGON.

Yamask: BOLA DE SOMBRAS.

Keldeo: ESPADA SANTA.

Los tres ataques se juntaron en Keldeo creando una gran espada oscura con el símbolo del dragón de un fuerte color azul en ella que al ser blandida causo tal destrucción que tanto Sawk, Throh y su entrenador salieron expulsados del lugar y siendo limpiados de la energía que expulsaban.

Ethan: ¿Dónde estoy?, Sawk, Throh que hacen tan heridos y fuera de sus pokeballs, debo ir a un centro pokemon.

Axew: Esos tres no recuerdan nada.

Keldeo: Toda la energía que desprendían se fue, ese mega ataque debió superar la energía maligna de Yveltal.

Yamask: La doncella, ese ataque debió sacarla volando.

Samurott. No se preocupen por eso, tenemos a la princesa.

Lilligant: Fuimos por ellos a tiempo.

Darmanitan y Sableye salieron de entre los arbustos del parque y tenían entre las manos de Darmanitan a una Shaymin que recién despertaban.

Shaymin: Lamento causarles tantos problemas.

Keldeo: No es problema.

Krokorok: Deberían curarse esas heridas.

Audino: Ahora mismo lo hago.

Mientras Audino curaba las heridas de los tres Shaymin comenzó a absorber el aire del ambiente para después dispararlo al cielo, revelando que la energía oscura de Yveltal se estaba esparciendo por todo el lugar.

Shaymin: Los disparos que lance al aire deberían dispersar y limpiar totalmente toda la energía oscura de Yveltal.

Keldeo: Esto es serio, si no lo hubieras hecho eso hubiera afectado a toda la ciudad.

Shaymin: Solo fue suerte que solo esos tres se hubieran afectado, seguro eran viajeros que llegaron aquí a infectar.

Keldeo: Que debemos hacer.

Shaymin: No tengo otra opción, te enseñare a tomar forma humana.

CONTINUARA


	3. Aprendiendo en el bosque

Después de lo sucedido en la ciudad el grupo de seguidores de Shaymin salieron de la ciudad acompañados de Keldeo para aprender a tomar forma humana y pasar entre los humanos sin problemas, pero no sería tan fácil como él pensaba.

Shaymin: Ya nos alejamos lo suficiente para que algún humano se acerque.

Samurott: Entendido doncella.

Ellos se detuvieron en una pradera con un pequeño lago donde había algunos pokemon jugando alrededor y por su ubicación entre un bosque muy extenso serian difíciles de encontrar.

Keldeo: Y cuando comenzamos el entrenamiento.

Shaymin: ¿Entrenamiento?, esto es realmente fácil, mira.

Shaymin comenzó a brillar de un verde brillante que cubría todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a cegar por un instante, al desaparecer la luz se vio a una chica de unos quince años de tamaño algo pequeña con cabello verde amarrado en dos coletas cortas, piel blanca, ojos verdes y un vestido blanco puesto.

Keldeo:¡!Que rayo¡!, como hiciste eso.

Shaymin (H): Solo deja fluir toda la energía del mundo en ti y podrás hacerlo.

Keldeo: Aun puedes entenderme en esa forma.

Shaymin (H): Claro, soy un pokemon recuerdas, esto solo es como un disfraz.

Keldeo: Como sea, como hare esto de la energía, se mejor explicando.

Samurott: Insolente como te atreves a hablarle así a nuestra doncella.

Darmanitan: Te hare pedazos para que aprendas de respeto.

Shaymin (H): Tranquilos chicos, no es necesario recurrir a la violencia por un desacuerdo.

Samurott y Darmanitan: Lo sentimos doncella, no lo repetiremos.

Shaymin (H): Keldeo, también deberías ser más amable y considerado con todos, intentamos agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí, pero tú también debes ser agradecido.

Keldeo: Esta bien, perdóname por eso, como podría hacer fluir esa energía.

Shaymin (H): Trata de pensar en algo tranquilo y bueno, la paz interior te ayudara a obtener tu apariencia humana.

Keldeo: Entendido.

Keldeo comenzó a concentrar toda su fuerza mental en un lugar calmado donde podría moldear su energía como quisiera y tomar su apariencia humana, pero rápidamente perdió la concentración.

Keldeo: Que paso, casi tenía la imagen en mi cabeza.

Shaymin (H): Parece que este método no funcionara contigo, hay otras formas, por ahora regresare a mi forma normal.

Shaymin volvió a brillar y volvió a su pequeña forma normal, mientras Keldeo pensaba en una manera de tomar su forma humana.

Keldeo: Ella me dijo que tendría que encontrar mi forma de hacerlo , pero como lo hare.

Axew: Sabes, tal vez lo piensas mucho.

Keldeo: Que quieres decir.

Yamask: Ya sabes, si lo dejas de pensar tal vez sea más fácil.

Keldeo: haber intentémoslo.

Keldeo dejo de pensar en eso y dejo totalmente su mente en blanco, su cuerpo comenzó a soltar un pequeño brillo azul, poco a poco comenzó a cubrir todo su cuerpo, pero de nuevo se perdió la oportunidad y el brillo se fue.

Keldeo: ¿Funciono?

Axew: Cerca.

Yamask: Que te hará falta para poder hacerlo.

Keldeo: Bueno, deje pensar en volverme humano y pensé en todo el tiempo que pase entrenando con mis maestros, podría estar ahí la respuesta.

Axew: Intenta pensando en tus maestros, eso debería funcionar.

Keldeo: Aquí vamos.

Keldeo comenzó a pensar en todo los momentos que paso con sus maestros, esta vez su cuerpo brillo extensamente con un fuerte azul, el cuerpo de Keldeo casi no se veía, la luz desapareció pero Keldeo seguía igual.

Yamask: Estuviste tan cerca.

Keldeo: Rayos, así nunca seré capaz de salir de la región sin que los humanos se den cuenta.

Axew: No es necesaria la forma humana, tu especie vive viajando por todas las regiones.

Keldeo: La región es Kalos, para llegar debes tomar un avión, me tomaría semanas llegar caminando en el agua, la forma humana es algo más simple.

Yamask: Los humanos usan el dinero, tu no tendrías nada de eso, sería imposible conseguirlo tan rápido.

Keldeo: Eso después lo pensare, por ahora es un problema a la vez.

Sableye: Hey, ese resplandor se notó bastante, nos descubrirán si siguen así.

Keldeo: Estamos bastante dentro del bosque, los humanos no llegaran aquí muy rápido.

Sableye: Los humanos no, pero los pokemon más feroces de aquí si.

Axew: Que quieres decir con eso.

Sableye: Este bosque tiene pokemon que no les gusta mucho tener visitas inesperadas.

Yamask: En otras palabras si nos ven.

Sableye: Así es, si nos encuentran es nuestro fin.

Keldeo: Que bueno saberlo, pero creo que un intento mas no será malo.

Sableye: Esto acabara mal.

Axew: Tal vez no debas hacerlo.

Keldeo: No pasara nada, ya verán.

Yamask: hay que escondernos por seguridad.

Keldeo soltó otra vez un gran brillo pero esta vez el brillo comenzó a rodear su cuerpo casi sin dejar ver nada de él, pero cuando estaba a punto de terminar la transformación algo patio a Keldeo contra un árbol.

Liepard: Pareces que tenemos presas por aquí.

Zebstrika: Esto será eléctrico.

Conkeldurr: Los demolere a todos.

Scolipede: Envenenarlos sería más rápido y eficaz.

Samurott: Ya nos encontraron algunos pokemon feroces, Lilligant has tu baile.

Lilligant: En seguida, DANZA PETALOS, AROMA TERAPIA= DANZA DE PAZ.

Scolipede: Eso no funcionara, TOXICO.

Liepard: TAJO UMBRIO.

Los rápidos movimientos de Scolipede y Liepard dejaron muy herida a Lilligant y con sus heridas cubiertas con veneno que comenzaba a dañar mucho más su cuerpo.

Shaymin: No podrá pelear más, Audino encárgate de sus heridas.

Audino: Ahora mismo doncella.

Keldeo: Estos pokemon realmente son fuertes, esa combinación de ataques no se logra así nomas.

Sableye: Este es su hogar, están acostumbrados a pelear así, debemos derrotarlos rápido.

Zebstrika: Crees que permitiremos que ataquen, pues se equivocan, VOLVIO CRUEL.

Sableye: Que rapidez, ni siquiera note cuando se acercó-pensó

Zebstrika soltó un poderoso Voltio Cruel que dejo fuera de combate a Sableye en unos instantes, Samurott y Darmanitan se dirigieron contra Zebstrika pero fueron golpeados por Conkeldurr y sus barras de acero.

Samurott: Yo me hare cargo del grandulón, tu encárgate del eléctrico.

Darmanitan: Esto no demorara mucho.

Liepard: Se olvidan de nosotros.

Scolipede: Eso no es bueno para nuestra autoestima, ACIDO.

Liepard: TAJO UMBRIO.

Keldeo: Yo no me olvide de ustedes, HIDROBOMBA.

La Hidrobomba de Keldeo golpeo Scolipede y Liepard deteniendo sus ataques y enojándolos bastante en el proceso.

Liepard: Esto no lo permitiré, TRITURAR.

Yamask: Te ayudare, FUEGO FATUO.

Keldeo: Gracias, ESPADA SANTA.

Ambos: ESPADA SANTA FLAMIGERA.

La espada formada en el cuerno de Keldeo absorbió las llamas del Fuego Fatuo de Yamask para cortar a Liepard y causarle serias quemaduras que la incapacitaron del combate.

Scolipede: Los subestimaste demasiado, esto se hace así, DISPARO LODO.

Scolipede disparo rápidamente lodo en los ojos de ambos pokemon y uso Cola de Hierro contra ellos hiriendo bastante a Keldeo, mientras el comenzaba a disparar balas de ácido contra Yamask.

Axew: Deja a mi amigo en paz, PULSO DRAGON.

Axew disparo un rápido Pulso Dragón que golpeo a Scolipede en la cabeza deteniendo su ataque, pero Yamask ya estaba bastante envenado por los disparos de ácido.

Shaymin: Esto es malo, Samurott y Darmanitan están teniendo problemas en su pelea y ahora Sableye y Yamask están muy graves, así Audino se agotara mucho.

Darmanitan: PUÑO FUEGO.

Zebstrika: ONDA VOLTIO.

Ambos ataques impactaron creando una pequeña explosión y sacándolos volando, resultando bastante heridos.

Zebstrika: Eso no me vencerá, DOBLE PATADA.

Darmanitan: Es hora de usar eso, MODO DARUMA.

Samurott: Esto es agotador.

Conkeldurr: Esto no es nada, FUERZA BRUTA.

Conkeldurr que no mostraba casi ningún daño golpeaba con fuerza a un ya bastante herido Samurott que estaba a punto de perder el combate.

Keldeo: Esto no es nada para mí, Axew huye de ahí con Yamask, yo lo derrotare.

Shaymin: No deberías hacerlo, yo luchare, estas ya bastante agotado por tratar de tomar forma humana.

Keldeo: Tu lo estas más, la forma humana te impide usar tus ataques con todo su poder, déjamelo a mí, es una forma de agradecimiento por tu amabilidad.

Shaymin: Como quieras, pero ayuda a mis amigos.

Keldeo: No los dejare solos, esto es el fin para ustedes.

Keldeo comenzó a desprender un furioso azul oscuro de todo su cuerpo que cegó a todos en el lugar y cuando la luz desapareció se vio a Keldeo en forma humana.

Un chico de unos quince años, pelo algo largo desordenado color azul con algunos cabellos rojos en la parte delantera, piel blanca y ojos azules, vestía unos jeans azules y una camiseta celeste con la imagen de una espada.

Shaymin: Él lo logro, esta es su forma humana.

Axew: Wow.

Scolipede: Deberían concentrarse en sus peleas, DISPARO LODO.

Zebstrika: Ese pokemon se volvió humano, derribémoslo primero, los demás perderán sus ganas de luchar si lo hacemos.

Conkeldurr: Esto será sencillo, FUERZA BRUTA.

Zebstrika: NITROCARGA.

Keldeo: Están subestimándome, como humano aun puedo usar mis poderes, quieren ver, ESPADA SANTA.

Del brazo derecho de Keldeo se formó una gran espada azul que se dirigió contra los tres pokemon incluso destrozando el suelo debajo, los tres fueron cortados por la espada y totalmente derrotados.

Shaymin: Los tres cayeron.

Samurott: Hiso lo que no pudimos hacer.

Darmanitan: El solo derroto a esos tres, que humillación.

Audino: Pulso Cura.

Audino comenzó a sanar a todos en el área para acabar de recuperarlos más rápido, mientras Keldeo regresaba a la normalidad y descansaba un poco.

Shaymin: Si el ya puede transformarse ya nos podemos marchar.

Audino: Me temo doncella que las heridas que tienen todos demoraran al menos unos dos días.

Shaymin: Lo entiendo, esperemos que se recuperen primero.

Axew: Eso fue genial, cual fue tu forma de transformarte.

Keldeo: La emoción de la batalla, eso fue lo que me dio la forma humana, además de algo más.

Axew: Que fue lo último.

Keldeo: Nada, nos están curando las heridas cierto, porque me siento muy cansado.

Shaymin: Eso es por transformarte en humano por primera vez y estar usando ataques con todas tus fuerzas.

Keldeo: No te enojes, no repetiré eso.

Shaymin: Eso espero, nos iremos en dos días, iremos al puerto de otra ciudad.

Keldeo: La siguiente ciudad, ahí vamos.

CONTINUARA


	4. Viaje Problematico

En la salida del bosque todos los seguidos de Shaymin se habían reunido junto a Keldeo pero ambos legendarios se encontraban extrañamente en forma humana y con unas mochilas de viaje.

Liepard: Todo esta listo, encontrar esas mochilas y pokeballs no es difícil para nosotros.

Scolipede: Al derrotarnos a todos nosotros quedamos bajo tus ordenes, esa es nuestra ley.

Conkeldurr: Aunque seas un pokemon en tu forma humana cuentas como entrenador pokemon.

Zebstrika: Nosotros te protegeremos, no tendrás que preocuparte por nada.

Keldeo: Repíteme porque debo llevarlos con nosotros.

Shaymin: Porque necesitaras pasar como entrenador pokemon para no llamar mucho la atención.

Keldeo: Entiendo eso, pero cuanto durara nuestra forma humana.

Shaymin: Eso no es problema, tenemos hasta una semana antes que nos quedemos sin nada de energía.

Keldeo: Lo dices de una forma tan tranquila que hasta me asusta, entonces cuantas pokeballs tenemos.

Shaymin: Doce, Tus cuatro amigos junto con Axew y Yamask irán contigo, los demás irán conmigo.

Keldeo: Oye tu solo llevarías cinco, eso no es justo los dos son tus seguidores.

Shaymin: No te preocupes, solo has lo que te digo.

Keldeo: Que hay con esa actitud, me preocupa bastante.

Axew: La doncella se encuentra bastante relajada por esto, salir en un viaje a otra región es nuevo para ella.

Keldeo: Ese no creo que sea mi problema, ya nos vamos entra en la Pokeball

Los dos guardaron a sus respectivos compañeros en sus Pokeball y siguieron su viaje hasta la siguiente ciudad, en el trayecto Shaymin se mantuvo viendo todo de una manera curiosa mientras Keldeo la miraba extraño.

Keldeo: Oye, sabes me estuve preguntando qué, porque no descansamos aquí, digo el viaje aun nos tomara dos días más, no estaría mal descansar.

Shaymin: Descansa tú, hay mucho que mirar aquí, como no te emociona salir de la ciudad e ir a otra región.

Keldeo: Nunca has salido de la región Unova, pero tu especie es de Sinnoh.

Shaymin: Yo nací en Unova como nunca encontré a otros Shaymin me quede aquí.

Keldeo: Eso explica bastante, pero no puedes actuar así, asombrándote por cosas tan comunes como el vuelo de los Pidove o el nado de los Basculin.

Shaymin: Es que es muy impresionante, mis seguidores también son bastante protectores, nunca me dejan salir en aventuras.

Keldeo: Esos tipos, sabes cómo se llama la ciudad a dónde vamos.

Shaymin: Es ciudad Marga, es bastante divertido, tenemos que pasar por un gran túnel de agua para llegar ahí.

Keldeo: El AcuaTunel, entonces aun no estamos lo suficientemente cerca para llegar ahí.

Shaymin: Yo creo que eso es muy bueno, así podremos disfrutar de la naturaleza que nos rodea.

Shaymin comenzó a elevarse literalmente de la emoción, de sus pies salieron unas especies de pequeñas alas que la hacían subir al cielo.

Keldeo: Oye, baja del cielo, alguien notara eso.

Shaymin: Esta bien.

Shaymin bajo rápidamente y cayó sobre el pobre Keldeo que soportaba todo el peso de Shaymin.

Keldeo: Bájate, bájate, pesas demasiado.

Shaymin: Que malo, un pokemon delicado como yo no debería escuchar tales cosas.

Keldeo: Avancemos, esto no puede empeorar más.

Para la noche tuvieron que acampar dentro de un árbol porque una fuerte tormenta golpeaba toda la ruta donde se encontraba, prohibiéndoles el avance rápido hacia el AcuaTunel.

Keldeo: Porque nos escondimos en un árbol.

Shaymin: Era más rápido que armar una tienda, entiendes.

Keldeo: Querías dormir dentro de un árbol, cierto.

Shaymin: Tan obvia soy, no te molestes.

Keldeo: No importa, solo me importa llegar pronto al puerto.

Shaymin: Yveltal será tan poderoso como tanto se dice.

Keldeo: Si los Genesect son sus aliados debe serlo.

Shaymin: Debió ser duro perder a tus maestros sin poder hacer nada.

Keldeo: No quiero hablar de eso.

Shaymin: Lamento preguntar por cosas así.

Keldeo: Ellos fueron derrotados por enemigos más capaces, no hay deshonra para un mosquetero perder así.

Shaymin: Me alegra ir eso.

Keldeo: El viento está más fuerte, tente fuerte del tronco del árbol.

Shaymin: Esta bien.

El viento de la tormenta se comenzó a volver mucho más furioso comenzando a desprender algunos árboles del suelo, la fuerte lluvia tampoco ayudaba mucho lo que hacía que las raíces de los árboles se debilitaran, el árbol donde estaban Keldeo y Shaymin termino saliendo volando por los aires por el fuerte viento cayendo bastante lejos de donde estaban.

Ambos quedaron inconscientes al caer el árbol y despertaron a la mañana siguiente cuando el clima se tranquilizó y ellos se encontraban sin ninguna herida seria para su suerte.

Keldeo: Shaymin, Shaymin, estas bien.

Shaymin: Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero después de eso estoy bien, no te preocupes.

De pronto de las pokeballs de Shaymin y dedos de las pokeballs de Keldeo salieron los seguidores de Shaymin que con mucha preocupación comenzaron a revisar el cuerpo de Shaymin.

Samurott: Doncella se encuentra realmente bien.

Shaymin: Estoy bien Samurott, no te preocupes, Keldeo me protegió cuando el árbol salió volando.

Darmanitan: En que pensabas cuando decidieron dormir en un árbol.

Samurott: Era parte de tu plan malvado para acercarte a la doncella cierto.

Keldeo: De que demonios me hablas.

Sableye: Es todo un pícaro.

Keldeo: Esa es la idea equivocada.

Lilligant: Si quieres a la doncella tendrás que tener cuidado con estos dos.

Darmanitan: No permitiremos que le hagas algo a la doncella.

Samurott: Legendario o no te cortare en pequeños pedazos.

Keldeo: Dejen de sacar conclusiones ustedes solos, esto es serio.

Shaymin: Esta bien, todos regresen a sus pokeballs, debemos apresurarnos.

Todos sus seguidores entraron a sus Pokeball después de la orden de su doncella, dejando bastante molesto y rojo a Keldeo, mientras Shaymin lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

Keldeo: Vámonos, la forma humana me agota bastante como para andar enojándome.

Shaymin: La forma humana te queda bien, no pensé que no tendrías problemas para mantenerla.

Keldeo: Tengo mi mente puesta en la aventura, rescatar a mis maestros es parte de esto, pero derrotar a Yveltal me emociona algo.

Shaymin: La emoción que sientes debe mantener tu forma humana, eso es bueno, tendríamos muchos problemas si e n medio de la ciudad vuelves a la normalidad.

Keldeo: Eso sería malo, ahora que lo pienso, en que parte de esta ruta estamos.

Shaymin: Los arboles de esta parte de la ruta están más hidratados que los de la parte de atrás, además escucho agua cayendo, vamos.

Keldeo: No te apresures.

Shaymin comenzó a jalar a Keldeo de su ropa a toda velocidad hasta el AcuaTunel, era un túnel que se ubicaba debajo del mar y donde varias personas se encontraban pasando por ella para llegar a la siguiente ciudad.

Keldeo: Vamos, esto será algo rápido.

Shaymin: Por fin poder ver lo que hay en el mar.

Keldeo: Para ser tipo hierba te emociona mucho visitar un área llena de tipo agua.

Shaymin: Pasar en medio del mar es algo emocionante para mí.

Keldeo: Desde que aprendí a caminar sobre el agua me dejo de llamar la atención el sumergirme dentro del mar.

Shaymin: Ya veo, espero ver varios pokemon de agua.

Keldeo y Shaymin pasearon por todas partes dentro del AcuaTunel, Shaymin distrayéndose con cada cosa misteriosa para ella que viera, mientras Keldeo solo la seguía resignado pensando en cuanto faltaba para llegar a la siguiente ciudad.

Shaymin: Mira hay varios recuerdos de muchos pokemon de agua.

Keldeo: Ese es uno de Keldeo, que raro es verme en forma de llavero.

Shaymin: Yo lo llevare, nunca sabes cuándo debas encontrarme, esto te ayudara.

Keldeo: No sé si preocuparme o no, me llevare esto, una caña de pescar, tal vez me ayude después.

Keldeo y Shaymin después de un largo rato salieron del AcuaTunel y llegaron a Ciudad Marga donde vieron varias playas y una hermosa costa, además de un puerto donde debían tomar el barco.

Keldeo: Al fin el puerto, espero que llegue pronto el barco.

Shaymin: Que hermosa playa, vamos a verla, además aún no hemos llegado al otro lado de Unova, a la ciudad loza, sabias eso cierto.

Keldeo: Que tratas de decirme.

Shaymin: Este barco nos debe dejar en ciudad loza para tomar el avión a Kalos.

Keldeo: Entonces eso significa que todo esto para llegar aquí no vale nada.

Shaymin: No es para tanto, ir por la dirección opuesta te hubiera demorado más, además viajar tranquilamente en barco es bueno.

Entrenador Guay: Oigan ustedes, son entrenadores pokemon.

Keldeo: Que tipo de pregunta es esa, claro q n….-Shaymin le tapo la boca.

Shaymin: Si somos, porque preguntas.

Entrenadora guay: Estamos buscando contrincantes para ser dignos de luchar contra el líder de gimnasio.

Keldeo: ¿Líder de qué?

Shaymin: Mantente callado, lo entendemos pero nosotros no tenemos medallas de gimnasio.

Entrenador guay: Esta bien, nos vemos.

Entrenadora guay: Adiós.

Shaymin: Eso estuvo cerca, casi lo arruinas.

Keldeo: A que te refieres, no sé qué es un líder de…De que era.

Shaymin: Un líder de gimnasio, es el entrenador más fuerte de esta ciudad, pero no comentes nada de acuerdo.

Keldeo: No es necesario, esa información no nos sirve.

Shaymin: No, pero como entrenadores todos pensaran que venimos por la medalla.

Keldeo: Vamos al puerto, así saldremos rápido de aquí.

Keldeo y Shaymin se dirigieron al puerto donde una señorita se encargaba de los horarios de los barcos y todo eso.

Keldeo: Bien sigue abierto, vamos.

Shaymin: Señorita sabe cuándo sale el barco a ciudad loza.

Señorita: El barco zarpa mañana en la tarde y en realidad te deja cerca de ciudad loza porque esa ciudad no tiene costa.

Shaymin: Entendemos, desde ahí cuanto tardaríamos en llegar a ciudad loza.

Señorita: Solo unas horas, es todo cierto.

Shaymin: Si, gracias por todo.

Keldeo: Entonces estaremos aquí todo un día.

Shaymin: Vamos a explorar.

Keldeo: Que más da, vamos.

Mientras cerca de donde estaban ellos.

?:Los encontré, que hago.

?: No hagas nada, espera hasta nuevas ordenes.

?: Entendido.

Se escuchaban hablar a dos personas entre las sombras, mientras observaban a Keldeo y Shaymin alejarse.

CONTINUARA


	5. Pelea en la costa

En ciudad Marga unas sombras se movían sigilosamente mientras perseguían a Keldeo y Shaymin ellos ignorando que eran perseguidos continuaban como si nada.

Shaymin: Vamos Keldeo, hay muchos pokemon de agua por aquí.

Keldeo: Me harás dar vueltas por toda la ciudad, cierto.

Shaymin: Si, vamos.

Keldeo: No lo soportare, Liepard, Scolipede, ustedes encárguense de Shaymin, yo iré a revisar toda la zona.

Scolipede: Entendido.

Liepard: Tenga cuidado.

Keldeo: Gracias, lo tendré, no pierdan de vista a Shaymin.

Scolipede: No te preocupes no lo haremos.

Liepard: Y donde esta ella.

Scolipede: Ya lo descubriremos, deja que se vaya tranquilo.

Mientras detrás de ellos una de las sombras se dirigía hacia la misma dirección de Keldeo y la otra seguía hacia donde estaba Shaymin.

En la cercanía de la playa Shaymin se encontraba comiendo un helado, mientras buscaba a Keldeo con la vista.

Shaymin: Se habrá perdido, esta ciudad es algo grande, tal vez Samurott pueda encontrarlo.

Scolipede: Ahí estas, donde te estabas metiendo.

Shaymin: Pero si son los amigos de Keldeo, donde está el.

Liepard: Él fue a buscar algo, en un rato regresara.

Shaymin: Entiendo, entonces ustedes dos me acompañaran.

?: Aquí acaba tu paseo, DOBLE RAYO.

Scolipede: Cuidado, ACIDO.

Scolipede lanzo rápidamente Acido contra el Doble Rayo deteniéndolo a tiempo para que no dañara a Shaymin.

Liepard: Aparece ya cobarde.

?: Como sea.

De entre la sombras se mostraba a Genesect con el FulgoROM equipado, mientras este preparaba otro Doble Rayo que evadieron rápidamente.

Shaymin: Yo puedo detenerlo, HOJA MAGICA.

Shaymin produjo de su mano varias hojas brillantes que se dirigieron contra Genesect.

Genesect (FulgoROM): No entiendes, eres débil contra mí, VOLTIO CRUEL.

Liepard: Legendario no eres rival para mi velocidad, PULSO UMBRIO.

Genesect (FulgoROM): ¿Velocidad?, eso no funcionara, RAYO.

Genesect evadió el Pulso Umbrío y soltó un poderoso Rayo sobre Liepard, dejándolo paralizado y bastante herido.

Scolipede: Ahora yo me encargo, BOMBA LODO.

Genesect (FulgoROM): No lo harás, DOBLE RAYO.

Scolipede recibió un fuerte daño de Genesect pero siguió con un ataque de Púas Toxicas que Genesect hiso cenizas con un Trueno, para después acertar un poderosos Puño Trueno que lo dejo fuera de combate.

Shaymin: Scolipede resiste, estas heridas son bastante serias.

Scolipede: No te preocupes, huye y déjame atrás.

Shaymin: No lo hare, Audino, Darmanitan, ayúdenme.

Audino y Darmanitan: A sus órdenes doncella.

Shaymin: Audino cura a Scolipede, Darmanitan tú me ayudaras en el ataque.

Audino: Entendido, Pulso Cura.

Shaymin: Aquí voy, RAYO SOLAR.

Shaymin formo en sus manos una esfera de color amarilla que disparo contra Genesect.

Darmanitan: Es tu fin, PULO FUEGO.

Genesect recibió ambos ataques sufriendo bastante daño y provocando que su cañón tuvieras algunos problemas.

Darmanitan: Es tipo insecto, lo derrotare ahora, LANZALLAMAS.

Liepard: Espera, algo raro le pasa a su cañón.

Darmanitan disparo su Lanzallamas contra Genesect que de improvisto disparo un disparo eléctrico que causo una gran explosión que atrajo la atención de todas las personas que pasaban por ahí.

Tipo: Miren una explosión.

Chica: Vamos podría ser algo serio.

Niño: Mira papa hay mucho humo por ahí.

Padre: Vamos, podrían haber heridos.

Liepard: Muchas personas se están reuniendo aquí, lo bueno es que el humo cubre todo.

Shaymin: Darmanitan, donde estas.

Liepard: Él debe estar bien, esa explosión no parecía tan fuerte.

El humo comenzó a despejarse cerca de ellos y comenzaron a escuchar débiles pasos acercándose, Shaymin alegre pensó que Darmanitan no había salido tan herido como pensaba, pero rápidamente esa idea se fue cuando vio quien salía del humo.

Era Genesect que sostenía el cuerpo de un ya vencido Darmanitan en sus brazos, mientras Shaymin miraba asustada a su amigo caído.

Liepard: Otro cayo, no saques a más de tus seguidores, solo terminaran heridos.

Shaymin: No lo hare, yo puedo hacerlo, usare esto.

De la mano de Shaymin se formó una especie de latico de rosas con algunas espinas y hojas.

Liepard: Que es eso.

Shaymin: La forma humana nos permite usar un arma, esta es la mía, mis poderes de pokemon no son muy fuertes en esta forma, pero con esto soy más fuerte.

Genesect (FulgoROM): Mi cañón está más del noventa % dañado, tomare la forma humana.

Shaymin y Liepard: QUE.

Genesect comenzó a brillar de un morado y amarillo oscuro hasta cubrir todo el lugar para después el resplandor desaparecer.

Genesect se convirtió en un hombre alto de cabello morado bien peinado, vestía ropa elegante y tenía un cañón en el brazo izquierdo.

Shaymin: La forma humana, Liepard aléjate rápido.

Liepard: No lo hare, mi deber es protegerte, no te abandonare.

Scolipede: Yo tampoco.

Darmanitan: Nunca abandonaría a la doncella.

Shaymin: Scolipede, Darmanitan, no están en condiciones de luchar, no lo hagan.

Scolipede: No recibo ordenes de ti, mi jefe me lo ordeno y yo cumpliré con protegerte.

Darmanitan: Samurott se enojara bastante si te lastimas, nosotros tres nos encargaremos.

Genesect (FulgoROM): Aburrido, Disparo Eléctrico, preparado y disparen.

Genesect cargo su cañón con una gran esfera eléctrica que disparo contra los tres pokemon creando una gran explosión eléctrica que no dejaba ver nada a las personas presentes.

Shaymin: Amigos, donde se encuentran, por favor estén bien.

Genesect (FulgoROM): Es inútil, eso debió dejarlos fuera de combate con solo uno de mis disparos, pero tú no sobrevivirás al más fuerte, Cañón de Plasma.

Genesect comenzó a cargar una esfera semi transparente en su cañón apuntando a una asustada Shaymin que no sabía qué hacer.

Samurott: CONCHA AFILADA.

Sableye: BOLA DE SOMBRAS.

Zebstrika: MEGA PATADA.

Los tres ataques sorpresa que hicieron lograron detener y dañar a Genesect que decidió escapar por medio de todo del humo, dejando que la multitud viera solo a Shaymin con sus pokemon heridos.

Hombre: Esa chica parece herida, vamos a verla.

Señora: Niña, estas bien.

Anciano: Sus pokemon no se ven muy bien que digamos.

Shaymin: Estamos bien, los llevare al centro pokemon de inmediato.

Shaymin guardo a sus pokemon y puso a Scolipede y Liepard en las espaldas de Zebstrika y Samurott para llevarlos al centro pokemon.

Shaymin: Lamento causar tantas molestias.

Samurott: Mi deber es protegerla doncella, no debe disculparse.

Zebstrika: El jefe estará feliz de ver que no tienes ni un rasguño.

Shaymin: Keldeo te envió para protegerme también.

Zebstrika: No, para vigilar a esos dos, realmente son problemáticos, él pensó que te habían abandonado o algo así.

Shaymin: Pero ahora solo tiene tres pokemon con él.

Samurott: Ustedes también son pokemon, además esta con Conkeldurr cierto, ese tipo es fuerte.

Zebstrika: Ahí está el centro pokemon, vamos.

Mientras los tres se dirigían al centro pokemon, Keldeo se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por la ciudad intentando disimular que no notaba a la sombra que llevaba rato siguiéndolo.

Keldeo: Aquí no hay nadie, aparece de una vez.

Keldeo se apartó hasta la parte más recóndita de la ciudad para después entre las sombras salir Genesect con el Crio ROM equipado, dándole una cierta preocupación a Keldeo.

Keldeo: Así que te mandaron conmigo, pensé que no recibías ordenes de los otros tres.

Genesect (CrioROM): No las recibo, estas son ordenes de Yveltal, eliminarte ahora, RAYO HIELO.

Keldeo: HIDROPULSO.

Ambos ataques chocaron creando una especie de pared de hielo que Genesect paso volando sobre ella.

Keldeo: No debiste acercarte tan rápido, ESPADA SANTA.

Keldeo formo de su brazo derecho una espada azul que cubría todo su brazo e hiso un corte en medio del cuerpo de Genesect, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Genesect (CrioROM): No permitiré otra insolencia como esa, VENTISCA, CANTO HELADO.

Genesect segó a Keldeo con una ventisca para después golpear su cuerpo con un Canto Helado, dejándolo congelado en la pared de un edificio abandonado.

Keldeo: Esto va mal, a este paso me derrotara.

Genesect (CrioROM): No podrás escapar de mí, soy el mejor.

Detrás de Genesect dos pequeñas sombras le lanzaron pequeños ataques que llamaron su atención.

Yamask: FUEGO FATUO.

Axew: PULSO DRAGON.

Genesect: Esos ataques no me afectaran, Levitón, Triataque.

Genesect levito a ambos pokemon para después lanzarle su Triataque y dejarlos gravemente heridos en un instante.

Keldeo: Chicos, maldito porque lo hiciste.

Genesect /CrioROM): Ya me canse de escucharte, ah Yveltal no le importa si te elimino, igual te quiere fuera del camino, no importa cómo.

Keldeo: No permitiré eso, HIDROBOMBA.

Genesect: No lo has entendido verdad, RAYO HIELO.

Genesect congelo el ataque de Keldeo sin problemas para después acercarse lentamente hacia el mientras preparaba un devastador Hiperrayo contra él.

Keldeo: No es mi fin, yo puedo salir de esto.

El brazo de Keldeo comenzó a soltar un fuerte brillo azul para después forma su Espada Santa de nuevo pero con mucha más fuerza y un gran tamaño.

Genesect (CrioROM): Tu nueva espadita no evitara que te elimine, HIPERRAYO.

Keldeo levanto su Espada Santa y de un solo corte desmorono el Hiperrayo, dejando impactado a Genesect que veía como su poderoso ataque se desvanecía frente a él.

Keldeo: Ayúdame, necesitare tu fuerza.

Conkeldurr: Como diga jefe.

Keldeo: Yo te eliminare a ti, ESPADA SANTA, Corte Divino de Agua.

Conkeldurr: HIPERRAYO.

Genesect (CrioROM): No lo permitiré, soy el mejor, yo venceré, FRIO POLAR.

Los tres ataques chocaron y crearon una gigantesca explosión que se llevó toda esa parte de la ciudad con ella, entre los escombros se veía a Keldeo con Axew y Yamask en sus brazos y a su lado Conkeldurr ninguno con heridas.

Mientras lejos de ellos un hombre salía de todo los escombros rápidamente, mientras miraba con bastante enojo a Keldeo de lejos.

Keldeo: Estoy cansado, usar eso fue genial.

Conkeldurr: Que fue eso jefe.

Keldeo: Bueno no lo sé realmente, pero en esta forma yo gano un arma, tal vez mi arma y mi Espada Santa se unieron para volverse una mucho más fuerte.

Conkeldurr: Asombroso, debemos irnos pronto llegara alguien.

Keldeo: Cierto, pero ellos estarán bien.

Conkeldurr: Están bien, métenos en las pokeballs rápido.

Keldeo guaro a los tres pokemon y se alejó rápidamente del lugar, mientras el pensaba en donde podría estar Shaymin para advertirle del peligro que corren.

CONTINUARA


	6. Un Duro combate

Keldeo se pasó el día entero buscando a Shaymin y sus acompañantes en toda la ciudad, ya la anochecer y bastante cansado fue al único lugar que no reviso, el centro pokemon para poder descansar.

Keldeo: Donde demonios esta esa chica.

Shaymin: ¿Me estabas buscando?

Shaymin apareció detrás de la silla donde estaba sentado Keldeo asustándolo hasta casi hacerlo caer al suelo.

Keldeo: No hagas eso, te llevo buscando todo el día.

Shaymin: En serio, estuve todo el tiempo aquí, cierto, tus amigos están allá.

Shaymin señalo donde se encontraban durmiendo Scolipede, Liepard y Zebstrika, mientras Keldeo miraba como tenían vendas en algunas partes de sus cuerpos.

Keldeo: Se confiaron demasiado, no es mi culpa que ellos terminaran así.

Shaymin: No te culpo, pero si confiaras en mí, ellos no estarían así.

Keldeo: Te atacaron también, verdad.

Shaymin: Si, fue antes que a ti creo.

Keldeo: Son cuatro ellos verdad.

Shaymin: No lo sé, solo me ataco uno, a ti.

Keldeo: Igual, los otros dos debes estar ocultos o lejos de aquí.

Enfermera Joy: Chico, tus pokemon ya están curados.

Keldeo: A si, gracias.

Shaymin: También resultaron heridos, no es nada serio verdad.

Keldeo: No lo es, la enfermera Joy no me los hubiera entregado si tuvieran algo grave.

Entrenador Guay: Oye tú, me recuerdas.

Keldeo: Si, eras el tipo de hace rato, que pasa.

Entrenador Guay: Solo te vengo a decir que conseguí la octava medalla.

El chico sacaba de su estuche de medallas la medalla ola, con un brillante color azul marino que dejo impresionada a Shaymin.

Shaymin: Wow, es hermosa.

Entrenador Guay: Lo sé, ahora puedo enfrentarme al Alto Mando.

Keldeo: No creo, la calle victoria es demasiado difícil.

Entrenador Guay: Ya lo veremos.

El chico salió corriendo rápidamente del centro pokemon dejando confundidos a ambos por eso.

Keldeo: Y este que solo vino a presumir o que.

Shaymin: Me parece gracioso, no crees.

Keldeo: Ya no me importa, me voy a dormir.

Shaymin: Yo también.

Ambos se dirigieron a los cuartos dentro del centro pokemon donde pasarían la noche y zarparían al día siguiente, pero cerca de la media noche su sueño fue interrumpido.

Shaymin: Oye Keldeo, está comenzando a hacer mucho frio aquí.

Keldeo: Grrr.

Shaymin: Esta dormido, ahora que hago.

De pronto una fuerte luz de afuera con un fuerte sonido asusto mucho a Shaymin.

Shaymin: Keldeo despierta, tengo miedo.

Keldeo: Que quieres, quiero dormir.

Shaymin: Algo está pasando afuera, ve a revisar.

Keldeo: Seguro alguien está entrenando o teniendo una batalla, ahora déjame dormir.

Pero cuando Keldeo estaba a punto de poder descansar tranquilamente un fuerte brillo de luz destrozo la ventana de su habitación y comenzó a entrar bastante hielo a la misma.

Del agujero aparecieron dos hombre de cabello morado uno vestido elegantemente y otro vestido con un skater con unas gafas rojas.

Genesect (FulgoROM): Ignorando nuestra declaración de guerra, que molestos.

Genesect (CrioROM): Idiota, ellos no saben ni que está pasando, solo destrúyelos.

Mientras Genesect Fulgo con su cañón en su brazo comenzaba a crear una esfera de electricidad, Genesect Crio saco una granada de color celeste y la golpeo contra el suelo congelando toda la habitación y el centro pokemon.

Genesect (CrioROM): Me gustaría congelarlos y hacerlos pequeños pedazos de hielo, pero me quiero divertir.

Keldeo: No lo permitiré, HIDROBOMBA.

Genesect (CrioROM): No lo entiendes verdad, Explosión Helada.

Genesect Crio lanzo otra granada y al impactar con el Hidrobomba causó un gran impacto de hielo que congelo parte del cuerpo de Keldeo, mientras Shaymin evadía los disparos de electricidad de Genesect Fulgo que no parecía muy interesado en vencerla.

Genesect (FulgoROM): Derrótala tú, tu eres más fuerte contra ella, yo prefiero a el chico.

Genesect (CrioROM): Él es mi presa, tu fallaste con la tuya ahora destrúyela o captúrala.

Shaymin: Es mi oportunidad, HOJAS MAGICAS.

Shaymin con su látigo de rosas lanzo sus hojas mágicas contra ambos que en su forma humana fueron más dañados por no tener sus armaduras.

Genesect (CrioROM): Me harte, VENTISCA.

Genesect Crio creo una fuerte ventisca que daño y debilito seriamente a Shaymin hasta el punto de no poder estar de pie, al mismo tiempo el hielo que inmovilizaba a Keldeo comenzó a destrozarse por los choques con la ventisca hasta ser libre.

Keldeo: Shaymin, donde estas.

Shaymin: Estoy aquí, no me puedo mover.

Keldeo: No lo intentes, yo iré por ti.

Keldeo aun sin poder ver claramente por la ventisca intento buscar a Shaymin pero fue golpeado por un Puño Trueno por un punto ciego.

Genesect (FulgoROM): Acabare contigo ahora, CAÑON DE PLASMA.

Keldeo: La electricidad que suelta es muy poderosa, además mi cuerpo está muy herido por su puño trueno, en mi forma normal no siento esta clase de dolor, porque.

Genesect (CrioROM): El cuerpo de los humanos es mucho más débil, no puedes comparar sus cuerpos con los nuestros, somos mucho mejores que ellos.

Genesect (FulgoROM): Pero al menos esta forma nos da una forma de escapar de los humanos, no tenemos que escondernos por si nos capturan.

Keldeo: Están los dos aquí, donde esta Shaymin.

Genesect (FulgoROM): Era molesta, la noquee y la traje conmigo.

Genesect Fulgo mostro a Shaymin en su forma normal noqueada en la mano de Genesect, Keldeo muy enojado aun con todo el dolor de su cuerpo se puso de pie y se acercó para quitarle a Shaymin sin éxito cayendo al suelo.

Genesect (CrioROM): Debías eliminarla, ahora mi presa opondrá resistencia.

Genesect (FulgoROM): No te quejes, yo quería eliminarlo a él.

Keldeo: Ustedes pelean por quien nos eliminara, no permitiré que le hagan nada a Shaymin, ESPADA SANTA.

Genesect (FulgoROM): No molestes, CAÑON DE PLASMA.

Keldeo esquivo el Cañón de Plasma con un simple movimiento de su cuerpo para después cortar a Genesect Fulgo a la mitad, obligándolo a tomar su forma original que ya estaba muy herido, para después quitarle el FulgoROM y dejarlo sin poder.

Genesect: Mi FulgoROM, devuélvelo. HIPERRAYO.

Keldeo: No has entendido verdad, es tu fin, ESPADA SANTA: Corte de Agua.

Keldeo formo una curva de agua que rodeo su espada para cortar velozmente el cuerpo de Genesect y dejarlo fuera de combate.

Genesect (CrioROM): Impresionante, pero te falto esto.

Genesect Crio levanto el cuerpo de Genesect Fulgo y comenzó a absorber su vitalidad hasta volverlo piedra y destrozarlo.

Keldeo: Que demonios, cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu compañero.

Genesect (CrioROM): Yo no soy su compañero, soy su líder, como tal yo me deshago de quien no me sirve.

Keldeo: Y ese poder de absorción.

Genesect (CrioROM): Digamos que es una prueba de mi lealtad a Yveltal, ahora sigue tu pequeña amiga.

Keldeo: No dejare que lo hagas. Hidrobomba.

Genesect (Crio): Te burlas de mi poder verdad.

Genesect Crio congelo el Hidrobomba de Keldeo y lo destrozo sin problemas para después lanzar una granada y congelar la mayor parte de Keldeo.

Keldeo: No me vencerás, saldré de esto y salvare a Shaymin.

Genesect (CrioROM): Como digas, me quedare esto.

Genesect Crio le quito el FulgoROM a Keldeo para comenzar a devorarlo y ganar su poder interno.

Keldeo: ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Genesect (CrioROM): Esto solo es una muestra de mi poder, Nieve Eléctrica.

Genesect creo una nevada sobre Keldeo que paralizo todo su cuerpo y comenzó a patear al indefenso Keldeo que no podía hacer nada por defenderse.

Mientras Keldeo miraba el cuerpo de Shaymin tirado en el suelo cubierto de nieve, comenzó a mover sus manos congeladas creando su espada santa casi transparente pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para cortar el hielo que lo atrapaba.

Keldeo se dirigió al ataque contra Genesect Crio que le lanzo otra granada que solo congelo uno de sus brazos, sorprendido por eso no pudo evitar el corte de Keldeo hiriéndolo bastante pero teniéndolo lo suficientemente cerca para soltar una gran descarga en su cuerpo.

Genesect (CrioROM): No puedes ganarme, te eliminare y tomare mi forma normal, me llevare a esa Shaymin e Yveltal me ascenderá y me dará más poder.

Shaymin: No lo hará, Hoja Mágica.

Genesect de un salto evadió los ataques de Shaymin que recién despertaba solo para encontrar a Keldeo mal herido en el suelo.

Shaymin: Keldeo, yo te venceré, RAYO SOLAR.

Genesect (CrioROM): No pasara, FRIO POLAR.

Keldeo: Si pasara, ESPADA SANTA: Corte de Agua.

Los dos ataques golpearon directo a Genesect dejándolo con la ropa superior destruida y una gran herida en su cuerpo humano, obligándolo a tomar su forma original de nuevo y huyendo del lugar.

Keldeo: Lo logramos, pero mi cuerpo ya no me responde.

Shaymin tomo su forma humana de nuevo y con sus manos uso la Síntesis en todo el lugar para deshacer el hielo más rápido.

Shaymin: Lamento no poder curar tu cuerpo, pero no estás en condiciones de moverte, mucho menos viajar mañana.

?: Vi todo eso, quiero serles de ayuda.

Keldeo: Quien es ahora.

?: Soy un pokemon legendario como ustedes, me llaman Ho-Oh.

Un chico de cabello naranja y ropa extravagante similar al del pokemon legendario apareció entre todo el lugar congelado, que con su sola presencia lograba derretir el hielo.

Shaymin: ¿Desde hace cuánto estas aquí?

Ho-Oh: Llegue cuando el pobre chico estaba dando sus últimos golpes, no llegue a tiempo, ahora les ofrezco mi ayuda.

Shaymin: Podrías curar a Keldeo.

Ho-Oh: No es problema, Paz Mental, Recuperación.

Ho-oh coloco sus manos sobre el brazo de Shaymin y la cabeza de Keldeo relajando sus mentes y permitiéndole pasar la recuperación por su cuerpo, el cuerpo de ambos brillo hasta no dejar ninguna herida, después de eso Ho-Oh derritió todo el hielo que cubría el Centro Pokemon hasta dejarlo como estaba.

Keldeo: Wow, gracias amigo, mi cuerpo se siente mucho mejor.

Ho-Oh: No te preocupes, es una forma de disculparme por no ayudarte en tu pelea.

Shaymin: Eres muy asombroso, nos haces parecer no legendarios.

Ho-Oh: No lo soy, mis poderes no bastan para derrotar a Yveltal, el roba la vitalidad de mis llamas, por esa razón busco aliados, les interesa.

Keldeo: Tu fuerza es sorprendente, pero no seremos una molestia.

Shaymin: Además llevamos algunos amigos con nosotros.

Ho-Oh: Por ahora está bien, pero en algún momento tendrán que dejarlos para no exponerlos a riesgos.

Keldeo: Lo entendemos.

Shaymin: Pero este lugar está destruido, no creo que puedas repararlo o si.

Ho-Oh: No, además pronto llegaran los refuerzos enemigos, ahora que somos compañeros ustedes se irán conmigo.

Keldeo: A dónde vamos.

Ho-Oh: Iremos directo a Kalos.

Shaymin: Esto nos ahorrara mucho tiempo, pero no será problema que alguien te vea.

Ho-Oh: No se preocupen por eso.

Ho-Oh dejo su forma humana envolviendo todo su cuerpo en una gran llamarada de fuego dorado, al salir en su forma original su cuerpo seguí dorado, asombrando mucho a Keldeo y Shaymin.

Ambos sacaron sus cosas por el agujero de su habitación y subieron a la espalda de Ho-Oh dirigiéndose a Kalos con el amanecer del día.

CONTINUARA


	7. Kalos Oscurecida

Pasaron tres días desde que Keldeo, Shaymin y Ho-Oh salieron de Unova y viajaban por el mar de Kalos, Shaymin miraba sorprendida toda la variedad de pokemon que nunca había visto, mientras Keldeo se quejaba de lo mucho que demoraba llegar.

Keldeo: Ya vamos tres días, cuando llegaremos.

Ho-Oh: Kalos es una región bastante lejana, nos falta unos dos días al menos.

Shaymin: Que rápido, mi manera de llegar nos habría tomado varias semanas.

Keldeo: Maldición, mis maestros, que estarán sufriendo ahora.

Ho-Oh: No deberías preocuparte, Yveltal no tiene el suficiente poder para dañar a los mosqueteros.

Keldeo: Como lo sabes.

Ho-Oh: Estuve en Kalos hace unas semanas, ellos escaparon con un grupo, pero desconozco donde estén ahora.

Keldeo: En serio, que alivio.

Shaymin: Kalos, el centro de esta destrucción, espero que los pokemon que habitan en esta región puedan estar en paz.

Keldeo: Seguro estarán bien, es un legendario pero estuvo dormido mucho tiempo, necesita bastante tiempo para recuperarse.

Ho-Oh: Quisiera alentar esa idea, pero él está recuperándose muy rápido, los Genesect que los atacaban no era por nada, le temen enormemente a Yveltal, de una forma él se está recuperando muy rápido su poder.

Keldeo: En otras palabras se nos acaba el tiempo.

Shaymin: Que malo, la destrucción deberás está cerca.

Ho-Oh: No se preocupen, mi aparición significa que Xerneas también aparecerá.

Keldeo: ¡Xerneas!, el pokemon de la vida aparecerá.

Shaymin: Es tan impresionante Xerneas.

Keldeo: Claro que lo es, el pokemon de la vida sello al pokemon de la muerte, ambos no pueden estar juntos sin crear un gran caos.

Ho-Oh: Pero esta vez varios legendarios se han unido a Yveltal por temor que le tiene, podría ser más difícil para Xerneas.

Shaymin: Tu estas del lado Xerneas cierto, ¿cuántos son?.

Ho-Oh: Somos unos diez, si los mosqueteros y ustedes dos se unen tendremos más oportunidades de detener a Yveltal.

Keldeo: Mis maestros estarán ahí, lo sé, cuenta conmigo.

Shaymin: También conmigo.

Ho-Oh: Me alegra oír eso, cuento con ustedes.

Después de eso el viaje siguió sin ningún problema, pasaron dos días donde parecía que aún no llegaban, pero al tercer día al fin vieron una señal de que al fin estaban llegando, vieron varios pokemon de Kalos salir nadando y volando por todos lados, entre ellos varios Clauncher saliendo del mar y algunos Vivillon y Fletchling pasando por el aire.

Shaymin: La región Kalos, es hermosa y aún no hemos pisado suelo, me emociona mucho.

Keldeo: Parece demasiado tranquila para estar aquí Yveltal.

Ho-Oh: Observen bien, pronto entenderán todo.

Keldeo y Shaymin comenzaron a mirar por todos lados pero no notaron nada raro, hasta que vieron un gran grupo de Magikarp nadando bastante rápido lejos de donde se dirigían.

Keldeo: Ja, parece que nadan al revés, pero porque van con tanta prisa.

Shaymin: Están huyendo, siento la energía caótica de Yveltal sobre toda esta ciudad.

Ho-Oh: Así es, esta es Ciudad Luminalia, este hermosa ciudad está poblada de legendarios del lado de Yveltal, humanos controlados y pokemon oscurecidos.

Keldeo: ¿Pokemon Oscurecidos?, que se suponen que son.

Ho-Oh: Es una dominación total, los vuelve mucho más agresivos y fuertes, mantengan su forma humana y no luchen con nadie hasta que de la señal.

Ho-Oh descendió en una parte de la ciudad donde nadie los viera para que Ho-oh tomara forma humana, a petición de Keldeo, Ho-oh cambio sus ropas por una camiseta negra, una chaqueta naranja y unos jeans azul oscuros, también llevaba zapatos verdes y un collar con sus plumas.

Keldeo: Así no destacaras tanto entre la multitud.

Shaymin: Te queda bien esa apariencia.

Ho-Oh: No estoy muy acostumbrado a tomar forma humana, pero esto servia por ahora, vámonos.

Keldeo: Espera, los Genesect no están aquí verdad.

Shaymin: Es cierto, no sirve de nada escondernos si ellos nos encuentran por vernos.

Ho-Oh: Quedan tres de ellos, pero ninguno está aquí, rápido vámonos.

Los tres salieron desde la parte del aeropuerto donde se escondieron y salieron para la ciudad, quedando Keldeo y Shaymin asombrados por todas las luces que había en ella.

Keldeo: Hay varios restaurantes.

Shaymin: Cuantas luces, cuantas tiendas, hay una peluquería, hay de todo aquí.

Ho-Oh: Nunca han visto una ciudad grande por lo que veo, avancemos, los enemigos pueden estar cerca, oigan.

Ho-oh volteo solo para ver que ya no había nadie a su lado, quedando frustrado por su inicio de compañerismo con ellos dos.

Mientras en la parte de comida Keldeo se alimentaba de todo lo que veía, para después sacar a sus pokemon para acabar con todo en el lugar.

Liepard: Que asombrosa comida, es diez veces mejor que la del bosque.

Zebstrika: Además hay mucho de donde elegir.

Conkeldurr: Comida.

Scolipede: Jefe, gracias por el banquete.

Keldeo: Para nada, además yo solo me lo como, me pregunto si nos cobraran por esto.

De pronto detrás de Keldeo apareció el chef del bufet donde estaban comiendo, estirando su mano de manera que pedía el pago, ante eso Keldeo comenzó a sudar frio y estaba a punto de escapar cuando los camareros lo sujetaron y lo mandaron a limpiar platos hasta pagar su cuenta.

Keldeo: Esto no me lo espere.

Zebstrika: Nosotros también debemos limpiar, porque.

Scolipede: Todos comimos, todos limpiamos, parece que eso piensa el chef de aquí.

Keldeo: Además me tienen bien vigilado.

Keldeo volteo hacia la salida donde dos camareros con una cara de furia bloqueaban el paso.

Mientras Shaymin paseaba por la ciudad, deteniéndose en cada tienda que veía interesante como la Zumoteca, la Boutique Tres Chic, el Salón Pokebelleza pero quedándose en la Editorial Luminalia leyendo con sus amigos.

Shaymin: La lectura humana es realmente interesante, muchos de nuestra especie salen en esta revista, incluso hay campeones de peleas, es realmente sorprendente.

Darmanitan: Doncella, usted en su forma humana podría usarnos para cumplir ese objetivo, no nos molestaría.

Samurott: Si es el deseo de nuestra doncella nunca nos opondremos.

Shaymin: No es nada de eso, sol me parece increíble que alguien pueda lograr tales logros con nosotros.

Samurott: Es obvio, tenemos la capacidad de hacerlo, tenemos poderes que ellos no poseen, incluso usted doncella en su forma humana sus poderes se disminuyen mucho.

Shaymin: Es cierto, pero mantener esta forma hará que mis poderes se adapten a ella, un día podre usar toda mi capacidad sin revelar mi identidad.

Lilligant: Mientras eso ocurra doncella, nosotros estaremos a su lado.

Shaymin: Gracias amigos.

?: Quien está aquí, el lugar está cerrado.

Shaymin: Sableye, dijiste que estaba bien que entráramos.

Sableye: Estabas muy emocionada de venir, como estaba cerrado solo empuje la puerta y les dije que pasaran.

Oficial Jenny: Niña, no puedes entrar aquí, además tus pokemon han desordenado todo el lugar.

Shaymin miro por todo el lugar viendo varios libros en el suelo y algunos estantes totalmente desordenados, lo peor era que ella los había desordenado y culpaban a sus pokemon por ello.

Shaymin: Oficial fui yo, me emocione mucho por los libros y los desordene todos.

Oficial Jenny: Bueno, todos están en perfecto estado, arréglalos y sales de aquí, entendido.

Shaymin: Entendido.

Mientras Shaymin hacia eso, Ho-Oh se vio obligado a buscar a sus dos compañeros, por su trayecto vio a varios entrenadores juntarse en grandes grupos, además todos ellos tenían apariencia sospechosa y miraban raro a Ho-Oh.

Ho-Oh: Este lugar no me agrada mucho.

Chico Malo: Oye tú.

Un tipo de apariencia punk con unos lentes oscuros y cabellos negros en punta se acercó abruptamente a Ho-Oh, molestándole mucho su presencia.

Ho-Oh: Que quieres, no ves que estoy ocupado.

Chico Malo: No pareces de por aquí, eres recién llegado.

Ho-Oh: Que te importa.

Rockero: Mas respeto a nuestro líder chico.

Este tipo vestía como un músico de rock alternativo a lo Kurt Cobain pero con ropas de colores más oscuros, tenía el pelo rojo oscuro largo.

Chica Mala: Líder, lo atacamos.

Una chica vestida un top a lo gótico, tenía el cabello celeste suelto bastante largo

Motociclista: Te daremos una lección ahora, sal, Necro Pinsir.

La Pokeball que lanzo tenía la parte roja color morado y la parte blanca color negro, poniendo nervioso a Ho-Oh, al salir el Pinsir, tenía una apariencia mucho más siniestra, además su atributo se volvió tipo bicho, siniestro.

Chico Malo: Pareces asustado, pokemon legendario.

Ho-Oh: Lo descubrieron, en que momento.

?: Desde que entraron en la ciudad.

Ho-Oh: Esa voz, te enviaron a ti, en serio no tienes honor, Moltres.

Un chico como de veinte años de cabello de color rojo con toques amarillos salto desde un techo hasta el suelo, vestía una camiseta roja y una chaqueta gris, jeans rojo oscuro, además llevaba un collar de una flama en el cuello.

Moltres: Reconoces mi forma humana aunque nunca la viste, interesante.

Ho-Oh: Mi especie manda sobre la tuya, sabes eso cierto.

Moltres: Eso ya no importa, Xerneas no despertara a tiempo, Yveltal por otro lado ya tomo la capital de Kalos como puedes ver.

Ho-Oh: Estos tipos siempre deben ser así siempre.

Moltres: El chico malo era un entrenador guay, la chica mala una señorita aroma, el motociclista un ciclista, el rockero era un guitarrista, la energía de Yveltal ya afecto gran parte de Kalos, no hay nada que puedas hacer.

Ho-Oh: No eras de los que se rendían rápido, que ocurrió para que te unieras a Yveltal.

Moltres: No es necesario que lo sepas, chicos encárguense.

Todos los del grupo de Moltres sacaron a sus pokemon, el chico malo saco a un Necro Tauros, la chica mala saco a un Necro Furfrou, el rockero saco un Necro Exploud y el motociclista un Necro Scisor.

Ho-Oh: Vas en serio con esto.

Moltres: No pienso dejar que escapes como la última vez.

Ho-Oh: Tendrás que enfrentarme tú, FUEGO SAGRADO.

Ho-Oh creo llamas casi doradas que atraparon a todos los del grupo de Moltres, pero Ho-Oh se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver q ninguno salió herido.

Moltres: Los Necros tienen la habilidad Agujero Negro, ningún movimiento les causa daño, claro que es un efecto que se activa a veces.

Ho-Oh: Entonces aprovechare cualquier oportunidad, FUEGO SAGRADO.

Chico Malo: Necro Pinsir, TIJERA X.

Necro Pinsir uso la Tijera X para herir el brazo de Ho-Oh, deteniendo su ataque y dándoles la oportunidad a los demás de atacar.

Chica Mala: Necro Furfrou usa Hiperrayo.

Motociclista: Necro Scisor usa Cabeza Hierro.

Rockero: Necro Exploud usa Vozarrón.

Necro Scisor comenzó a brillarle la cabeza de un color morado oscuro para después golpear el estómago de Ho-Oh fuertemente, al intentar defenderse su habilidad Agujero Negro lo salvo del ataque.

Necro Furfrou y Necro Exploud aprovecharon el descuido para lanzar sus ataques y darle un daño critico al cuerpo de Ho-Oh.

Moltres: Acábenlo, usen el movimiento definitivo.

Chico Malo: Esta seguro Emperador de las llamas, nuestros pokemon podrían no soportarlo.

Moltres: No muestres piedad, Yveltal no permitirá que su sacrificio sea en vano.

Chico Malo: Como ordene, todos listos, CAÑON NECRO.

Necro Pinsir comenzó a formar con sus manos a gran velocidad una esfera oscura con tonos morados que parecía que absorbía todo dentro de ella, Necro Furfrou comenzó a hacer lo mismo pero con aullidos formando otra esfera, Necro Scisor comenzó a formarla entre sus tenazas y Necro Exploud la formo con el impacto de sus gritos, al terminar todos lanzaron las esferas a Ho-Oh para después desaparecer en forma de polvo.

Ho-Oh: Que demonios hicieron, eso es horrible, FUEGO SAGRADO.

Ho-Oh tomo su forma original y con sus llamas totalmente doradas que comenzaron a ser absorbidas por el Cañón Necro pero al estar en su forma original sus llamas consumieron totalmente el cañón sin dejar rastro.

Mientras en el restaurant donde se encontraba Keldeo.

Liepard: Jefe, esos camareros que lo vigilan comienzan a verse raros.

Keldeo: Que quieres decir-mostro su cara comiendo una paleta de hielo XD.

Liepard: Jefe, esto es serio.

Ambos camareros que lo vigilaban se acercaron, sus cuerpos se evaporaron y mostraron su verdadera forma que eran Necro Gastly una versión maligna de Gastly.

Keldeo: Que demonios.

Keldeo y sus compañeros salieron hacia la salida del restaurant para encontrar varios Necro Gastly, Necro Haunter y Necro Gengar rodeándolos y en el centro un tipo cubierto con totalmente con un abrigo negro.

Mientras en la Editorial la Oficial Jenny sostenía con mucha fuerza a Shaymin comenzando a dañar su brazo, mientras sus seguidores eran rodeados por varios Necro Arcanine impidiéndoles ayudarla.

Oficial Jenny: Amo, la doncella de la naturaleza fue capturada.

?: Bien hecho, tu retírate, yo me encargare del resto.

Shaymin: Porque haces esto.

?: Es simple, son ordenes, me presentare, me llaman el Rey Relámpago, Raikou.

Un hombre de unos veinte años vestido con una camiseta amarilla con tonos negros, jeans negros, un largo cabello morado y su cara tenia toques felinos como dientes afilados y ojos dorados.

Raikou miraba complacido a Shaymin y pensaba en cómo acabar con ella, mientras ella temblaba de miedo sin ninguna oportunidad de escapar y pensando que Keldeo llegaría a rescatarla.

CONTINUARA


	8. Caos en Ciudad Luminalia

En el centro de Ciudad Luminalia.

Ho-Oh regresaba a su estado humano después de detener el Necro Cañón, mientras el buscaba alrededor del polvo algún rastro de los pokemon.

Ho-Oh: ¿Qué les ocurrió a estos pokemon?

Moltres: No mucho, el necro cañón necesita mucha energía, su energía vital es suficiente para crearla, después de hacerlo les pasa esto.

Ho-Oh: No siento nada en estas cenizas, pero aun así puedo resucitarlos.

Moltres: Si lo haces solo volverían a acabar así, déjalo así no crees, tu tampoco vivirás mucho más.

Todos los del grupo de Moltres rodearon y atraparon a Ho-Oh para impedir que escapara, mientras Moltres se acercaba a el produciendo llamas de sus manos.

Ho-Oh: Parece que olvidas que también soy tipo fuego, esas llamas no me afectaran.

Moltres: Lo sé, pero en esa forma te inmovilizara un rato.

Moltres lanzo llamas a los brazos y piernas de Ho-oh causándole gran dolor en las áreas afectadas.

Ho-Oh: Este dolor, hace mucho que no lo experimentaba.

Moltres: Esto solo comienza, pienso incinerar rus brazos y piernas y no puedes hacer nada porque lastimaras a mis subordinados.

Ho-Oh: No me estas dejando opciones.

Ho-Oh lanzo por los aires al chico malo que lo tenía de la espalda, de un solo golpe noqueo al rockero y al motociclista, mientras la chica mala huía asustada.

Moltres: Parece que tenías tu cuerpo humano bien entrenado.

Ho-Oh: Tu forma humana también parece fuerte.

Moltres: No me compares contigo.

Moltres envolvió sus puños en fuego y se dirigió al ataque contra Ho-Oh que evadía y devolvía los golpes de Moltres, mientras Moltres no mostraba signos de preocupación pues tenía un arma secreta, de su boca escupió fuego que nublo la vista de Ho-Oh temporalmente.

Ho-Oh: No me espere eso.

Moltres: Realmente esperaba quemar tu rostro, pero parece que no tengo tanta fuerza para lograrlo.

Ho-Oh: Un buen tipo como tu diciendo eso, realmente estas ocultándome algo.

Moltres: Si que eres insistente, tendré que callar esa boca tuya-

Ho-Oh: Veamos si lo logras.

Ho-Oh y Moltres comenzaron a soltar una gran cantidad de fuego de sus cuerpos, tal era el calor que hasta a las distancias más lejanas se sentía el calor.

Ho-Oh concentro sus llamas en sus brazos para dispararlos contra Moltres, Moltres las concentro en sus brazos formando alas de fuego que absorbieron las llamas de Ho-Oh para después disparar el fuego en forma de proyectil.

Ho-Oh: Olvidas que puedo hacer esto.

Ho-Oh atrapo todos los proyectiles y comenzó a devorarlos para la preocupación de Moltres.

Ho-Oh: Las llamas son mi alimento, mi poder aumenta en cuanto las devoro.

Moltres: Eso no es problema para mí, no sería interesante si lucharas conmigo sin todo tu poder.

Moltres encendió su cuerpo dejando solo visible solo la sombra de su cuerpo, Moltres comenzó a dar combos de golpes cubiertos en llamas que le causaban leves quemaduras en el cuerpo de Ho-Oh que se recuperaba de todo el daño.

Ho-Oh: El único que sale herido eres tú, no ganas nada hiriendo tu cuerpo humano.

Moltres: Eso crees, te mostrare lo que Yveltal ma entregado, LLAMARADA NECRO.

Moltres con sus manos formo una gran Llamarada de color morado bastante oscura que golpeo a Ho-Oh dejándolo bastante herido por el impacto.

Moltres: Este poder nunca podrá ser comparado con nada que puedas hacer tu.

Ho-Oh se quedó asombrado con el ataque de Moltres, el observaba su cuerpo observando las graves quemaduras que tenia, sin importar cuantas llamas que hubieran alrededor no llegaba a curar su cuerpo.

Moltres: Jajaja, no importa cuántas llamas comas, esas quemaduras no sanaran con ese estúpido poder.

Ho-Oh: Un ataque que no me permita curarme, esas llamas tenían rencor e ira, pero nada de eso era contra mí, de ser así mi cuerpo hubiera sido incinerado.

Moltres: No sería divertido si mueres ahora, ahí que divertirnos un poco.

Ho-Oh: No estas bromeando con esto, las llamas de oro, mi fuego sagrado.

Ho-Oh apago todo su cuerpo y en su mano derecha se prendió unas llamas doradas que iluminaban el lugar que estaba bastante quemado por su breve batalla.

Moltres: Al fin te pones serio, LLAMARADA NECRO.

Ho-Oh: Adiós, FUEGO SAGRADO.

Ambas llamas chocaron creando un gran vórtice de fuego entre luz y oscuridad que calcinaba todo alrededor del vórtice.

Mientras dentro de un restaurant.

Keldeo: Esto no puede ser bueno.

Liepard: Jefe, todos son pokemon fantasma.

Scolipede: Parece que son liderados por ese sujeto.

Keldeo: Oye tú, quieres luchar conmigo.

?: No es necesario, todos estos Necro Pokemon son mis compañeros, necesitaba hablar contigo.

Keldeo: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿quién eres?

?: Soy el pokemon siniestro cubierto en las sombras, Darkrai.

Darkrai se quitó la capucha oscura que cubría su cara mostrando la cara de un chico de unos dieciocho años con el cabello negro con partes blancas, ojos verde oscuros con mirada al vacío, una bufanda roja rodeaba su cuello, sus ropas eran todas oscuras dándole un aire tenebroso.

Keldeo: Tu eres un enemigo-Keldeo creo una pequeña espada azul que sujetaba firmemente.

Darkrai: No es necesario que me tomes como enemigo, soy parte del ejercito de Yveltal pero estoy del lado de Xerneas, Ho-Oh debería haberte informado.

Keldeo: ¿Conoces a Ho-Oh?

Darkrai: Si, es parte de su plan que me quedara de lado de Yveltal.

Keldeo: No es malo que estos tipos te escuchen diciendo eso.

Darkrai: Para nada, son completamente leales a mí.

Zebstrika: Son escalofriantes.

Darkrai: Esta apariencia es solo temporal, cuando Yveltal vuelva a dormir volverán a la normalidad.

Liepard: Pero si fueron transformados por ese Yveltal deberían ser solo títeres de él, cierto.

Darkrai: No funciona así, es demasiado pronto para que lo sepan, pero tus amigos ahora están en problemas.

Keldeo: ¿Ahora que lo mencionas?, desde hace rato hace mucho calor.

Darkrai: Eso se debe a que Ho-Oh está luchando, considerando este calor es muy serio.

Keldeo: Eso no suena bien para la ciudad.

Darkrai: Se están acercando a la Torre Prisma, no debemos interferir.

Keldeo: Ellos destruirán ese lugar, debemos detenerlos.

Darkrai: No llegaran a la Torre Prisma, antes de llegar a ella ya abra un vencedor.

Keldeo: Tal vez tengas razón, espera sabes donde esta Shaymin, ella debe estar bien, cierto.

Darkrai: Ella es la que está más en peligro, su oponente es fuerte y tú no podrás contra él y yo no puedo arruinar el plan.

Keldeo: Ya lo veremos.

Keldeo salió del restaurant acompañado de sus amigos y se dirigió al lugar donde estaba Shaymin aunque él no sabía dónde estaba.

Darkrai: Esto podría ser arriesgado, Necro Gengar síganlo.

Varios Necro Gengar se volvieron invisibles y siguieron silenciosamente a Keldeo sin que lo notara.

En la Editorial Luminalia todo se había convertido en una trampa eléctrica, estaba cubierto por varios circuitos eléctricos por todo el lugar, los seguidores de Shaymin se encontraban encerrados en una jaula eléctrica y Shaymin se encontraba atada en una silla medio consciente.

Shaymin: Como paso esto….

Raikou: Ahorra tus fuerzas, tus amiguitos intentaron protegerte, pero terminaron encerrado y tú no pudiste hacer nada contra mí, pronto ninguno de ustedes seguirá aquí para despedirse.

Shaymin: Porque lo haces, ni siquiera sé quién eres.

Samurott: Doncella no se mueva, es demasiado peligroso.

Raikou: Deberías callarte.

Del dedo de Raikou salió disparado un potente rayo que dejo noqueado a Samurott en un instante, asustando a todos los que lo acompañaban.

Shaymin: Samurott, no lastimes a mis amigos, ya me tienes a mí, déjalos a ellos.

Raikou: Seria muy aburrido acabar solo contigo, si acabo con todos los que te siguieron antes que tu será un sufrimiento peor.

Shaymin: No lo permitiré.

Shaymin intentaba zafarse de las cuerdas eléctricas que la sujetaban pero solo recibía más daño en su cuerpo.

Raikou: Además si tomas tu forma original uno solo de mis ataques bastaran para acabar contigo.

Sableye: Doncella, nosotros no somos importantes, por favor no se arriesgue.

Darmanitan: Si es por la doncella no nos importa sacrificarnos.

Shaymin: Chicos, no puedo aceptar eso, nunca podría estar tranquila después de verlos morir así porque sí.

Raikou: Que conmovedor, tal vez debería convertirlos en Necro Pokemon para que su sufrimiento sea eterno.

Shaymin: NO, esto es lo que eres, un ruin villano demente.

Raikou: No tienes el poder para decirme eso.

Raikou bastante molesto electrocuto todo el cuerpo de Shaymin con las cuerdas eléctricas hiriéndola hasta el punto de soltar algo de humo de su cuerpo.

Audino: Si pudiera salir de aquí, la doncella no estaría así.

Lilligant: Desde aquí la puedo mantener bien, no te preocupes Audino, AROMATERAPIA.

Raikou: No has entendido verdad, ONDA VOLTIO.

Raikou cargo en su cuerpo una gran carga de electricidad que salió disparada directo a Lilligant dejándola en muy mal estado.

Darmanitan: Samurott y Lilligant están muy mal y la doncella no resistirá.

Sableye: Que ganaras con hacernos esto, tu eres solo un peón de Yveltal.

Raikou: Que sabes tú.

Raikou cargo en su dedo una gran concentración de electricidad que salió disparada contra Sableye dejándolo fuera de combate.

Darmanitan: Oye, resiste, Audino cúralo rápido.

Audino: Si, enseguida.

Raikou: Solo quedaron ustedes dos, serán perfectos para usarlos como Necro Pokemon.

Shaymin: N…no, ellos, no serán tus juguetes.

Shaymin aun recibiendo grandes descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo por las cuerdas eléctricas logro liberarse de ellas y ponerse frente a Raikou.

Darmanitan: Doncella, no debes moverte, tus heridas son muy graves.

Shaymin: Estoy bien, mi cuerpo resiste esto, Síntesis.

El cuerpo de Shaymin brillo de un verde claro luminoso que hacia desaparecer todas sus heridas, dejándola sin ningún rasguño.

Raikou: Eso es impresionante, pero aun así no puedes derrotarme.

Darmanitan: Yo protegeré a la doncella, ONDA IGNEA.

Raikou: Objeto Maldito, Reloj oscuro.

Raikou presiono el botón de cronometro de su reloj oscuro y las llamas de la Onda Ígnea se dispersaron, y Darmanitan comenzó a sufrir fuertes dolores por todo el cuerpo.

Darmanitan cayó al suelo muy exhausto, de pronto su pelaje rojo comenzó a volverse muy oscuro, sus dientes se volvieron más afilados, soltaba llamas azul oscuro por la boca, era el surgimiento de Necro Darmanitan.

Shaymin: No, lo convertiste en un monstruo.

Raikou: Solo es una pequeña muestra de lo que puedo hacer, ataca.

Necro Darmanitan creo una llama azul que envolvió su puño y comenzó a golpear a Shaymin, mientras Shaymin recibía todo el daño para no lastimar a Darmanitan.

Raikou: Los demás están lastimados, supongo que quedas solo tu.

Audino: No, detente.

Raikou se acercó lentamente hacia Audino mientras presionaba el cronometro de su reloj oscuro para volverla un Necro pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo algo destruyo la entrada de la editorial.

Keldeo: No lastimes a Shaymin idiota, HIDROBOMBA.

Keldeo derroto a Necro Darmanitan de un solo ataque directo, dejando impresionado a Raikou quien cambio de objetivo.

Raikou: Alguien interesante apareció.

Shaymin: Keldeo, viniste a rescatarme.

Keldeo: Siempre te metes en problemas, yo me encargo desde ahora.

Keldeo creo su Espada Santa y se puso enfrente de Raikou preparado para luchar contra él, mientras Raikou miraba divertido a Keldeo.

CONTINUARA


	9. La sombra que apaga la luz

En la Editorial Luminalia se encontraban Keldeo y Raikou preparados para luchar, Shaymin siendo curada por Audino y protegiendo a sus seguidores y Necro Darmanitan tumbado en el suelo fuera de combate.

Keldeo: Estas preparado para perder, cierto.

Raikou: Eres muy divertido, piensas que puedes vencerme, veremos cuánto dura esa actitud tuya.

Shaymin: Keldeo ten cuidado, es tipo eléctrico, te puede hacer mucho daño.

Keldeo: No te preocupes, eso no me importa.

Audino: Doncella, creo que ignoro su advertencia por completo.

Shaymin: Así es el, Audino cura a los demás, veré si puedo regresar a Darmanitan a la normalidad.

Audino: Doncella sus heridas aún no están completamente curadas.

Shaymin: No importa, los demás están en peor estado que yo, encárgate de ellos.

Audino: Entendido doncella.

Shaymin se dirigió en donde se encontraba Necro Darmanitan aun inconsciente y comenzó a soltar un brillo verde de sus manos para intentar curar a Necro Darmanitan.

Raikou: Parece que esa chica no entiende, es demasiado tarde para ese pokemon, solo yo puedo contrarrestar eso.

Keldeo: Entonces te obligare a hacerlo, ESPADA SANTA: CORTE DE AGUA.

Keldeo escupió una Hidrobomba que rodeo su Espada Santa en forma de torbellino golpeando directamente a Raikou.

Raikou: Idiota, eso nunca me hará nada.

Raikou creo de la nada una guitarra eléctrica de color amarillo con marcas moradas y negras alrededor, dejando confundido a Keldeo por hacer aparecer un instrumento en medio de la pelea.

Keldeo: Estas jugando conmigo, verdad.

Raikou: Esta guitarra es mi tesoro, eres afortunado de poder verla en tus últimos momentos entre nosotros.

Keldeo: No me vencerás con eso, RAYO DE HIELO.

Raikou: Ahí es donde te equivocas, SONIDO DE ALTO VOLTAJE.

Raikou comenzó a tocar su guitarra que al mismo tiempo que el cargaba su cuerpo con Onda Voltio, metiendo toda la electricidad en la guitarra y soltándola en una fuerte onda de impacto eléctrica que golpeo directamente a Keldeo, dejándolo casi fuera de combate.

Shaymin: Eso fue aterrador, concentro todo su ataque en la guitarra, Keldeo espero que estés bien.

Raikou: Que te pareció esta prueba de mi poder, nadie puede soportar tanto daño sin perder la consciencia.

Keldeo: Esto….Esto no es nada, mis maestros me ponen entrenamientos peores.

Keldeo se levantó tambaleando del suelo con su cuerpo lleno de heridas mientras miraba desafiante a Raikou.

Raikou: Chico apenas estas de pie, eliminarte no será difícil, sabes.

Keldeo: Quien dijo que permitiría eso, HIDROBOMBA.

Raikou: Idiota, el agua es un conductor para la electricidad, SOLO ELECTRICO.

Raikou soltó un Trueno sobre la guitara para después tocarla y disparar varios truenos en diferentes direcciones al ritmo de su guitarra.

Keldeo con toda su fuerza intento evadir los truenos pero fue golpeado por todos a la vez, dejándolo más herido que antes.

Shaymin: Keldeo, debo ayudarlo, RAYO SOLAR.

El cuerpo de Shaymin brillo de amarillo y de sus manos se formó una esfera de energía de donde salió disparado el Rayo Solar.

Raikou: Señorita, esto es un concierto privado.

Raikou toco la primera cuerda de su guitarra y detrás de Shaymin, Necro Darmanitan la golpeo con un potente Puño de Fuego que la lanzo al otro lado de la editorial.

Raikou con una sola mano detuvo y destruyo el Rayo Solar de Shaymin, mostrando la gran fuerza que poseía.

Audino: Doncella, despierte.

Raikou: Solo quedas tú, te volveré un Necro y todo esto acabara.

Raikou se comenzó a acercar a Audino mientras presionaba algunos botones en su reloj, pero antes de poder activarlo fue cortado por la espalda, Raikou volteo y vio a Keldeo con su Espada Santa clavada en su espalda.

Raikou: Pensé que ya te había eliminado.

Keldeo: No creerás que soy tan débil, Doble Patada.

Keldeo se agacho y pateo las piernas de Raikou para hacerlo caer para después patear su espalda y hacerlo chocar con el techo.

Raikou: Parece que la hora de jugar acabo, Show Eléctrico.

Raikou mezclo en su guitarra el poder del Onda Voltio, el Trueno, el Rayo, que con cada tocada soltaba un gran impacto eléctrico que destrozo la mitad de la editorial y mando a volar a todos los presentes por los escombros.

Keldeo: Chicos, están bien.

Liepard: Estamos bien.

Scolipede: Atrapamos a todos los heridos.

Zebstrika: Además aprovechamos para detener a este loco de fuego.

Keldeo: Se los encargo, esto acabara pronto.

Shaymin: Espera Keldeo, toma esto, la Campana Concha, esto curara tus heridas un poco.

Keldeo: Gracias Shaymin, no pienso perder ante él.

Raikou: Siguen vivos, debería tomar mi forma original y solo acabar esto, pero es más divertido así.

Keldeo: Ya veras, ONDA CERTERA.

Raikou: No me molestes, COLMILLO RAYO.

Raikou mordió a Keldeo que al soltar la Onda Certera exploto dañando a ambos, pero Raikou con Protección logro evitar el daño, dejando solo herido a Keldeo.

Keldeo: Maldición, no pensé que no usarías tu guitarra.

Raikou: No sería interesante si no pudiera golpearte, PUÑO TRUENO.

Raikou comenzó a golpear varias veces consecutivas a Keldeo quien no podía moverse debido a la parálisis que le ocasiono el Puño Trueno.

Keldeo: Es un buen momento, REPRESALIA.

Raikou: Que dijiste.

La parálisis de Keldeo dejo su cuerpo y el comenzó a atacar con gran rapidez a Raikou, era tan rápido que ni Raikou podía evitar los cortes de la Espada Santa de Keldeo que logro herir con seriedad su pierna derecha y un poco sus brazos.

Keldeo: Lo logre, este resultado no me lo espere.

Raikou: Que extraño, su velocidad era superior a la mía, pero ahora se ve muy cansado.

Raikou con su mano derecha disparo un pequeño Trueno que golpeo el pecho de Keldeo paralizándolo en un instante.

Keldeo: Maldición, me descuide.

Raikou: No pensaste que habías acabado conmigo cierto, PUÑO TRUENO.

Raikou se impulsó con sus manos hasta Keldeo para propinarle un potente Puño Trueno que lo hiso chocar con los escombros de la editorial.

Liepard: Jefe, debemos detener a ese sujeto.

Scolipede: Es la pelea del jefe, además nosotros solo seriamos convertidos en eso.

Liepard: Pero el jefe será…

Scolipede: Lo sé, por eso solo podemos hacer esto, PUAS TOXICAS.

Las Púas Toxicas cayeron alrededor de Raikou logrando envenenar su cuerpo, Raikou volteo al responsable, al notar a Scolipede disparo un Trueno directo hacia él.

Pero el rayo fue interceptado antes de poder golpeara Scolipede, era Keldeo que tenia la mayoría de sus heridas curadas y con su Espada Santa bloqueo el Trueno sin problemas.

Scolipede: Jefe, está bien.

Keldeo: No pienso perder ante este tipo, ustedes serán mi apoyo si todo se pone problemático, entendido.

Scolipede: Entendido jefe.

Liepard: Cuando este en problemas atacaremos.

Raikou: Vaya, aun puedes moverte, que molesto, acepta tú fin y desaparece, VOLTIO CRUEL.

Raikou envolvió su cuerpo con una gran cantidad de electricidad mucha más oscura que la normal que golpeo a Keldeo, Keldeo intento frenarlo con su Espada Santa pero termino rota por el impacto.

Keldeo rápidamente cambio su estrategia y disparo un Rayo Hielo que le dio una forma segura de escapar al recubrirse de hielo para bloquear el ataque y crear una especie de escalera de hielo para elevarse sobre Raikou.

Raikou: Maldito, inútil, despierta y ataca.

Raikou chasqueo los dedos y con eso Necro Darmanitan soltó una poderosa Onda Ígnea que dejo gravemente heridos a los compañeros de Keldeo.

Keldeo: Chicos, esto lo tenías planeado verdad.

Raikou: El envenenamiento está comenzando a ceder en mi cuerpo, pronto estaré bien, pero tus amigos no se ven nada bien.

Keldeo: No permitiré que sigas causándole daño a mis amigos, Pistola Agua.

Raikou: Me estuve preguntando como estas tan bien después de tanto daño.

Raikou se movía tranquilamente evadiendo los ataques de Keldeo sin ningún problema.

Keldeo: No te lo pienso decir, HIDROBOMBA.

Raikou: Que obstinado, RAYO.

Raikou con su mano creo un Rayo dentro de la Hidrobomba creando una fuerte explosión de niebla que nublaba la visión de todos.

Keldeo: Donde estas, no intentes esconderte.

Raikou: Para nada, eso no sería divertido, ONDA ELECTRICA.

Desde lejos Raikou toco una de sus cuerdas dejando corres pequeñas vibraciones eléctricas que corrían por todo el cuerpo de Keldeo.

Keldeo: No puedo, aunque visu ubicación un segundo, no sé dónde está.

Raikou: Este es tu secreto, PUÑO TRUENO.

Raikou apareció frente a Keldeo dándole un fuerte Puño Trueno y arrancándole la Campana Concha que le entrego Shaymin, al quitarle las pequeñas heridas de Raikou comenzaron a curarse rápidamente.

Keldeo estaba temblando de los nervios, todos sus amigos estaban entre los escombros mal heridos, Shaymin estaba en el peor estado que todos y eso no dejaba de preocuparlo, aun sin su objeto curativo Keldeo activo su Espada Santa nuevamente para enfrentar a Raikou.

Keldeo: Espada Santa: Corte de Lluvia.

Keldeo lanzo una esfera de agua al cielo desde la editorial que ya se encontraba sin techo por la pelea, de pronto comenzó a llover y Keldeo con gran rapidez y precisión acertaba cortes a Raikou por todo su cuerpo.

Raikou disparaba varios Rayos y Truenos pero ninguno lograba atinar a Keldeo lo que lo molestaba bastante, al decidir usar su guitarra de nuevo creo mas ondas eléctricas que golpearon a Keldeo, no sin antes clavar su espada en el medio de su pecho.

Raikou: Idiota, si tu espada no se hubiera roto al atravesarme me hubieras vencido, pero ya no te quedan opciones para ganar.

Keldeo estaba derribado ya fuera de combate en el suelo de la editorial, mientras Raikou comenzaba a tocar su guitarra soltando pequeñas vibraciones eléctricas que dañaban más a Keldeo.

En las cercanías de la Editorial.

Darkrai: Este chico, realmente pensó que derrotaría a Raikou, tendré que darle una mano.

Necro Gengar: G-Gengar.

Darkrai: Si, su cuerpo no está en el mejor estado, pero hare lo que pueda.

Darkrai creo un círculo oscuro debajo de él que salió disparado una energía oscura al interior de los escombros de la Editorial Luminalia.

La energía oscura cayo dentro de Keldeo, esa energía le permitió ponerse de pie pero siguiendo inconsciente y siendo movido por Darkrai desde la distancia.

Darkrai: Necro Gengar, entra al lugar y se mis ojos.

Necro Gengar obedeciendo a su líder se volvió invisible y a una buena distancia observo el lugar de la batalla.

Darkrai junto sus ondas con las de Necro Gengar permitiéndole ver lo que él veía.

Darkrai: Esto será rápido, Raikou no parece muy herido pero si cansado.

Raikou miraba confundido a Keldeo, sin importar cuanto tocara su guitarra Keldeo no parecía sentir dolor.

Raikou: Como puedes moverte aun, yo te derrote.

Darkrai: Nadie sabe de esta habilidad mía, es bastante conveniente, ahora Keldeo usa tu Espada Santa.

Keldeo activo su Espada Santa en su brazo derecho y se acercó rápidamente contra Raikou, cortando la Campana Concha por la mitad para evitar que se siguiera curando con ella.

Raikou: No necesito esa cosa, te venceré igual, PUÑO TRUENO.

Darkrai: Tan obvio, usa Doble Patada.

Keldeo salto sobre el brazo de Raikou y con su Doble Patada destrozo la guitarra de Raikou, dejándolo sin su método de ataque más efectivo.

Raikou: No acepto esto, VOLTIO CRUEL.

Darkrai: Para acabar con esto, Necro Gengar usa Rayo Confuso.

Necro Gengar: Gengar.

Necro Gengar disparo el Rayo Confuso directamente a Raikou haciéndolo perder el control de su ataque.

Raikou: Que demonios me pasa ahora.

Darkrai: Por último, Keldeo acabalo con Onda Certera.

Keldeo desapareció su espada para formar la esfera de energía que era la Onda Certera para lanzarla directamente a Raikou, creando una gran explosión que lo dejo fuera de combate.

Darkrai: Es todo, regresa.

Necro Gengar regreso al mismo tiempo que la energía oscura abandonaba el cuerpo herido de Keldeo, dejando a todos en el lugar inconscientes.

Darkrai: Solo falta Ho-Oh, el resto depende de ti.

CONTINUARA


End file.
